A New Life
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Sequeal to NeoAlaskas Gundam Fighter vs. Schwarz Burder:: Well, Kyoji and Cloy have finally made it up to the Colonies and are about to confront Domon. Will he accept the explnation from him before or will he kill Kyoji, RR to find out. LAST CHAPPY!
1. Chapter 1 The New Beginning

~A New Life~

~Chapter One: The New Beginning~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**            Announcer: **Now I would like to give you a slight explanation to this story that is about to be told.  I am sure you all know about the recent events leading up to the destruction of the Dark Gundam by the hands of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura.  But I also hope you know about the rise of the Dark Gundam after that and it's final destruction by the hands of Cloy O'Conall and, Domon's supposed dead brother, Kyoji Kasshu.  

            After that Cloy's Commander, the one who plotted all this, came back and tried to kill them both because they had destroyed the Dark Gundam.  But, he did not succeed.  Instead he was killed as well by his own Gundam Fighter Cloy O'Conall.  Then, once they were sure there was nothing left for both of them to do, the left the earth atop the newly rebuilt Gundam Spiegel and the legendary Flaming Gundam.  

And, of course, we couldn't forget that right before all this happened, and before they left for the colonies Kyoji Kasshu popped the question.  That's right, he asked Cloy O'Conall to marry him.  Of course, she accepted and they planed to get married, but they had to tell Domon that Kyoji was still alive and everything. 

Well, that's enough from me, on to the story.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            "Oh Kyoji, we have to tell him some time.  And I'm sure that he and Rain are up here some where." Cloy O'Conall said as she rode next to the man she loved in a black pick-up truck.  

            "Yes I know that dear, but… what happens if he still thinks I was the cause of all this?"  Kyoji looked over from the road to her for a moment and back. 

            Cloy put her hand on his and said "you know that he knows you didn't do any of this.  Remember, right before he destroyed that stupid gundam and almost killed you, you told him everything.  And he accepted it after a while of letting it sink in."  As she said that there was a very nice blue and white ring visible on her hand on her ring finger.  

            Kyoji smiled warmly at her and said "You know, you always make me feel so much better."  She smiled back as he put his other hand over hers and said "Alright, I'll tell Domon everything that happened after he saved Rain and went home.  I just hope that he will be able to forgive me for everything." 

            "Don't worry honey, I'm sure he will." She said, scooting closer to him and draping his free arm around her.  

            As they drove further along the roads of the Neo-Japan colony, they watched the land go by.  "You know I think we'll be getting back to my old home pretty soon." Kyoji commented as he looked upon a spot that he and the Dark Gundam, or as it was known to him before it changed, the Ultimate Gundam and was attacked my Ulube and his men. 

            "You know, that spot over there shows almost no sign of that day." Kyoji commented under his breath as he looked at it.  

            "What day?" Cloy asked looked up at her fiancée confused. 

            "The day that I escaped from Ulube with the Ulti… Dark Gundam.  He followed me and attacked with the mobile suit fantoma.  That is how he got the scar under his mask that he wore." Kyoji said looking down at her, directly into her eyes.  She could see from his eyes that he still dreads to think about that day.

            "It's all right honey that was more then two years ago."  Cloy said bringing her arm up to his chest.  She then looked ahead of the truck and saw two houses side by side. 

            "Hey, that's Rain's house." Kyoji said with a great smile as he looked up at the two houses. "And right beside it is mine!" 

            Cloy smiled warmly to know that Kyoji was finally home, after years of being away from it he was finally home.  She knew that she didn't have much to go home to.  All she had was a flat up in London with her stuff in it and that was it.  Her mom was never at her home and her brother was… well… seemed dead now and her younger brother, only being ten or eleven right now, was with her mother. 

            Kyoji looked down and his great big smile faded when he saw Cloy deep in thought.  Normally he would be happy that she was thinking about something, other then fighting and her late Commander.  But when he looked down at her, he saw despair in her eyes. 

            He lifted his hand up to her chin, once they had finally stopped near the second home, lifted her head up to him and asked gently "What's wrong?" 

            "Oh it's nothing." she said immediately looking away.

            Kyoji looked at her reaction and immediately knew what it was. "Your worried about your home and family." He said, not really asking a question, but stating a fact.

            "Just a little." She replied.  

            "Listen, don't worry about all the missing chips or anything, I promise we'll go find out how your mom and little brother are doing as soon as we can." Kyoji said leaning down to her and staring her right in the eye. 

            She smiled and nodded.  Kyoji then opened the door to get out and then helped Cloy out of the large monster truck that he was driving.  "So what do you say we see if anyone's home." He said with his charming smile that Cloy loved.  She smiled back, took his hand and started for the front door of the house that stood before them. 

            They got up to the door, stood there for a moment then Kyoji lifted his hand to knock on the door. 

Well this is the first chapter of the sequel to Neo-Alaska's Gundam Fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder, tell me if you like it or not and tell me if I should post another chapter to this ^_^ don't worry I probably already know the answer to the last question. Oh yeah, if I don't get the next chapter up to soon then don't yell at me cause I'm working on four other stories as well as this.  Two of them are on FictionPress.net, my user on there is DarkLoveGoddess54CryptKeeper.  See you soon ~_^


	2. Chapter 2 A Reunion Between Friends and ...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But the Characters I came up with. Thanks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A New Life~

~Chapter Two: A Reunion among Friends and Brothers~

            As soon as Kyoji knocked on the door there was almost an immediate response.  Rain opened the door and at first, when she saw Kyoji, acted as though he was a hologram.  Then it started to sink in and she looked at him with mixed emotions.  She didn't get Domon yet and examined Kyoji, to see that he was for real.  

            As soon as she concluded that he was, she broke out in a great big smile and yelled "DOMON!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHOS HERE!" 

            "Who is it?" Domon called down, like a lazy little boy. 

            "Well, Domon hasn't changed a bit." Kyoji commented to himself as he looked down at Cloy, who Rain seemed to almost ignore, while she was looking at Kyoji.  

            "JUST GET DOWN HERE!!" she yelled back. 

            "All right, I'm coming." He mumbled as he walked down the stairs.  As soon as he saw Kyoji at the door he froze in his tracks.  Kyoji saw this and cocked a slight smirk. 

            "K-Kyoji? Is t-that you?" Domon said in almost a whisper. 

            "Yeah, at least the last time I checked."  Kyoji replied.

            Kyoji almost couldn't get out that sentence before Domon landed on him giving him a bear hug, like when they were kids, and burying his head into Kyoji chest. 

            "When will they ever grow up." Both Cloy and Rain sighed at the same time.  They looked at each other and laughed at the fact they both said it at the same time.  Rain and Cloy walked into the house and closed the door and went into the living room to talk while the boys said their hellos. 

            "So, I see that you put on some muscle since the last time I saw you." Kyoji commented while attempting to push his brother back.  

            "Yeah, now I get to be the one doing the pummeling" Domon said as he pushed at his brother back. 

            "Oh really." Kyoji said as he sent Domon flying. 

            "Hey, no fare." Domon sort of mumbled as he got up and dusted his self off. 

            "Every thing is fare in love and war. I thought I taught you that a long time ago Domon." Kyoji said as he got up as well and playfully punched domon in the shoulder. 

            "Yeah, but I guess I kind of forgot about it." Domon laughed out. 

            "Well why don't we get inside, we have a lot to talk about." Kyoji said walking with Domon to the door. As soon as they got there and Kyoji went to turn the doorknob they saw that the door was locked. 

            "Very funny girls, now let us in. C'mon, please." They both sighed as they knocked on the door. 

            But meanwhile inside the girls where setting on the couch talking.  "Do you think we should let them in?" Cloy asked. 

            "No, let them sweat a while." Rain replied. They both started to laugh at that and kept talking. 

            "Domon, come with me. I think I remember another way in." Kyoji whispered as he motioned for Domon to follow him. 

            Domon followed his brother around the side of the house and noticed a door leading down to a basement.  "Oh yeah now I remember this way." Domon said following Kyoji down to the cellar. 

            As they got to the top of the stairs, after getting down in the cellar and going over to the stairs that led up to the house, they slowly opened the door and looked out into the living room.  They saw both Rain and Cloy setting on the couch talking. 

            "Domon, how about we give them a scare." Kyoji suggested.

            "Yeah, that'll work." Domon agreed.  They walked out and quietly made their way over to the back of the couch, as soon as they got behind Rain and Cloy, Kyoji put his arms around Cloy and kissed her on the neck and Domon did pretty much the same with Rain.

            "Oh you two are terrible." Cloy said looking up at Kyoji.  

            "Ha, that's the whole point." Kyoji replied.   Domon came around and sat next to Rain while Kyoji did the same only setting by Cloy, of course. 

            Rain noticed the ring on Cloys finger but said nothing yet.  "So Kyoji, you meat Cloy during the gundam fights right." 

            "Not exactly.  You see, if Domon remembers that little girl that was about age 7 that hung around here for a year or so."  Kyoji replied

            "Oh yeah I think I remember her. Man she gave you a run around once." Domon laughed out.

            "Yeah, don't you recognize Cloy?" Kyoji asked. 

            Domon looked over at Cloy and it hit him "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner."

            "It's alright Domon, I don't even remember that year that much, all I remember of it was the training part." Cloy replied. 

            "Yeah, but anyway, she left and then you left Domon, for ten years I didn't see you or Cloy.  Then, when the Gundam fights came around, and Schwarz was acting as… well to be blunt my eyes, ears and other senses, I meat up with Cloy again.  Only it was in Germany and I was fighting her." Kyoji said. 

            "Oh I see." Domon replied.  "Why didn't you ever tell me you had some kind of feelings for her before?" Domon Questioned.

            "Cause Domon, you were too young and naive then." Kyoji replied without opening his eyes and without turning to his younger brother "you wouldn't have understood completely." 

            All four of them talked about times past and caught up with everything and laughed about a few things.  They were all laughing, well… except for Domon, who was the one they were usually talking about.

************************************************************************

Well, looks like Kyoji and Cloy made it up to Neo-Japan safely and have found Rain and Domon.  It looks like there are no hard feelings between brothers from the Dark gundam incident.  But what could be in store for them next? Find out next time. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Past Rekindled

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters or Mecca, or anything of G Gundam.  But the original stuff that I got that's not on the show is mine and all mine. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A New Life~

~Chapter Three: The Past Rekindled~

            That evening, on the porch Kyoji sat, watching the stars, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.  He thought about when he and Cloy were to be married.  That's when he remembered a Key that was on a necklace around his neck.  

            He picked it up between his fingers and fettled with it.  He closed his eyes and a flash back came to him, when he had gotten the old fashioned key around his neck. 

*** (Flash back)

            "Oh Schwarz, I'll be fine really.  Just to make you feel better about it, here."  Cloy said handing something to Schwarz Bruder.  It was a copper, old fashioned, Key.  She placed it in his fist and closed it. 

            "Just remember, you'll always have a key to my heart, no matter where I am." She said then left.  Schwarz took the charm and placed it on a piece of string, that was all he had at the time, and tied it around his neck then placed it under his trench coat, where he knew it would be safe and close to his heart. 

***

            He came back to reality when he heard some one step out on the porch with him.  "Hey Domon." He said without even turning around, without even looking for that matter.

            "How'd you know it was me?" Domon asked as he sat by his older brother.  

            "It's a gift."  He replied with a smirk. 

            "You want to talk, Niisan, you look like your deep in thought." Domon asked. 

            Kyoji laughed deeply, "You know I haven't been called that in a long time, Ototo." Kyoji replied. 

            Domon smiled, it was almost like they had never left home and none of the stuff with the Dark Gundam happened.  "I'm so happy to see you again big brother." Domon said as he beamed up at him, as if he were eleven again.  Kyoji smiled back as if he were also younger, back to eighteen.

            "The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you agree Domon."  Kyoji asked as he diverted his gaze up to the starry night sky.

            "Yeah, just like when we were boys." Domon agreed. 

            "You know what Ototo; I say we catch up on all the things we both missed when we were… away." Kyoji said excitedly. 

            Domon smiled and said "YEAH! That's a great idea Niisan." 

            Kyoji yawned and said "but I think we should get some rest.  It's been quiet a long day, I mean trying to get though customs up here is like trying to break into Fort Knocks."  They both laughed at that. 

*Mean while up stairs*

            "You know, when they get together and just talk they have a lot of fun." Rain commented as she watched Domon and Kyoji talk about a lot of insignificant things.  But they were impotent to them.

            "Yeah, but they also look tired." Cloy replied. 

            "How about we go get them and get them ready for bed?" Rain suggested.

            "You talk like they are two five year olds." Cloy commented. 

            "Well, I know for a fact when Domon gets tired that's how he acts." Rain replied.

            "Yeah but Kyoji doesn't… wait I guess your right." Cloy said in a defeated tone. Rain laughed and Cloy followed her down to the pouch.

            They placed their arms around they guys and it startled both of them a little. 

            "Hey, how come you both can sneak up on us but I can't sneak up on Kyoji?" Domon asked as he held onto Rain's arms. 

            "Cause Domon, they're Girls." Kyoji replied as he too held onto Cloys arms and leaned his head up against her. 

            "I think it's time for bed both of you." Rain said as she stood up. 

            "Yeah, I think so too." Kyoji said yawning and stretching.

            "Aw, come on Rain, cant we stay up a little longer.  I mean, I and Kyoji still have a lot to talk about."  Domon whined, as if he were a boy again. 

            "As long as you get to bed within the hour." Rain decided. 

            "As well as you Kyoji." Cloy warned. 

            "Aw, don't worry girls." They both said in unisons, making them seemed even more like brothers.  Kyoji and Domon looked at each other when they said that and started laughing.  They almost fell off the steps they were laughing so hard.  

            "They are going nuts." Cloy commented. 

            "No, they aren't.  They just don't know what their doing." Rain countered.  Cloy nodded in agreement as they went upstairs and got ready for bed, and so that Rain could show Cloy where her and Kyoji could sleep for the night.

            "Now, Kyoji I need to know something." Domon said, narrowing his eyes at the ground. 

            "Yeah Domon, what is it." Kyoji asked, seeing the distant look in his brother's eyes, he knew that it was something important. 

            "When I fired that shot at you and the Dark Gundam, how did you survive?  I thought you were dead for good."  Domon asked, almost tearing up remembering the incident. 

            "Well, your not gona believe me even if both I and Cloy told you." Kyoji replied. 

            "Tell me." Domon said looking right in his brothers eyes. 

            "Alright, Ototo, alright, calm down.  When you fired that shot, and I said good-bye. The Dark gundam tried to protect me and Schwarz.  When it saw that it couldn't something lunged out of the shadows of the Dark Gundam and grabbed me.  I couldn't fight even if I wanted too.  When I opened my eyes I was on a horse, it looked like fuunsike but then I saw wings and knew it couldn't be him."  Kyoji began.

            "Who was it?" Domon asked "I mean, what was it Niisan." 

            "It was a house resembling the Greek hours Pegasus." Kyoji replied.  "I recalled Cloy having a horse that resembled the one I was on now, but then I felt something between my beaten and bloody arms.  I looked down to see Cloy.  Cloy had pulled me out of the Gundam right after you fired that shot and everything." 

            Before Kyoji could go on Domon grabbed him around the front and held on, crying and saying "I love you brother, I… I thought I had killed you with my own two hands." 

            In the times that Kyoji had been with Domon he only seen him cry a few times.  And the only other time he saw him cry is when he had to fire that shot at his own brother.  "It's alright Domon, I'm here and alive.  I'm not leaving."  Kyoji said holding onto his brother.  "Come on lets get to bed." 

            Domon nodded, let go, and followed his brother up into the house.  They went up to the bathroom and cleaned up, brushing their teeth and a variety of other things.  Kyoji then followed Domon out and went into the room that Rain had said was his and Cloy's for the night.  He walked in and saw that Cloy was already in bed and asleep.  He smiled, took his shirt off, leaving the PJ bottoms that he had on and got in bed. 

            Cloy stirred softly and rolled over to see Kyoji getting in next to her.  "So you finally decided to come to bed."  Cloy commented. 

            "Yeah, what time is it anyway?"  Kyoji asked as he yawned and stretched.  Cloy reached over, grabbed the clock on the end table next to her, and held it up in fount of Kyoji's face. "OH GOD, IT'S THAT LATE!" Kyoji eyes widened as he yelled. 

            Over in the next room Domon yelled "Shut up Kyoji, it's late." 

            "Don't make me come in there and pummel you." Kyoji returned.  After that there was silence as Kyoji settled down in bed next to his fiancée. 

            "And watch it tonight Kyoji, I really want to get some sleep." Cloy said turning over to face the wall. 

            "Yes dear." He said with a sly smirk on his face.  He wrapped his arm around her and pulled the covers up over them both for a long nights rest.

************************************************************************

Time for a good nights sleep, but what does tomorrow have to bring? Find out next chapter. Bye for now ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Memories

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  But my characters and gundams and… well you get the idea.  On to the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A New Life~

~Chapter Four: Bad memories~

            The next morning Kyoji slowly opened his eyes to see that he had woken up before Cloy.  He cocked a smirk and kissed her good-morning before he slid his feet out of bed and on the bare wood floor.  

            He got up, stretched and commented "Hmm that was the best night's sleep that I've had in a while.  Though looking at it, it's the only good night's rest I've had in… a year."  He shrugged and got on a white muscle shirt and made his way downstairs. 

            The shirt lay flat against his body as he made his way into the kitchen where he smelled breakfast being cooked up.  "Well, good morning Kyoji." He heard Rain's cheerful voice say to him as he walked into the kitchen and set down at the table. 

            "Good morning Rain." He replied. "So, my brother is still not up 'eh?" 

            "Nope, afraid not."  She replied.  

            "I'll go wake him up. Be right back." He said getting up from the table and making his way up the stairs again. 

            In that instant Cloy walked down the stairs and asked "hey Rain, where's Kyoji headed?" 

            "Uh, I think to wake Domon up." Rain replied.  Just as she did they heard Domon fall out of bed and run down the stairs. 

            "I think you set a world record for that one Domon."  Cloy commented as she watched Domon set down at the table. 

            "Yeah well, you would too if you had a big brother on top of you pummeling you." Domon commented as he stared down at the table.  Cloy then watched Kyoji walked back down with a large grin on his face which only got bigger when he saw Domon setting at the table. 

            "Was that necessary?" Cloy asked Kyoji as he sat down next to her.     

            "Yes, very.  Do you know how long it's been since I've been able to do that?" Kyoji asked. 

            "Well, the last time you did it was when I was like 11." Domon replied. "Cause after that I went with Master Asia to train for ten years."  

            "Exactly" Kyoji replied as he put his arm around Cloy.  She leaned over to him asked "Need any help Rain." 

            "Nope, got it under control." She replied and set some food down for Kyoji and Cloy. 

            Cloy ate up pretty quick and went to wash up and get dressed.  Meanwhile Kyoji and Domon finished their meals and Domon asked "So, Kyoji, you plan on living up here from now on?" 

            "Well actually, I plan to take Cloy over to Neo-England." Kyoji replied.  Both Rain and Domon looked at him in silence. "Well, Cloy has been worried about her mom and little brother; I thought that I should take her over there.  I mean it would only be fair." Kyoji replied to their silence.

            "Ok, anything you two will need?" Rain asked. 

            "No, I think we have it under control, but Cloy doesn't know about us going and I would like it to be a surprise."  Kyoji replied.  

            "Sure Niisan, but if you need anything else you know where to call." Domon said. 

            "Yeah thanks you two."  Kyoji said setting his empty plate in the sink and going to get dressed as well.   Kyoji made it up to his old bedroom, which was where he and Cloy were sleeping for the night, and got into his old closet. 

            "Hey, all my old clothes are still in here.  I wonder of they still fit."  Kyoji commented as he looked though his old clothing.  He picked out a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue jacket (just like his old one that was ripped to shreds from the Dark Gundam) and tried them on.  And sure enough they still fit perfectly.  Though the white t-shirt showed his abs more then it use to.  But then again, he thought, he didn't have these nice of abs to show off before. 

            He put that aside and went to check out some other things in his old bedroom.  "I'm going to have to come back and get some of this stuff when we get a house of our own." Kyoji commented to himself as he looked though his dresser drawers. 

            While going though them he found something that he wished not to.  A piece of women's lingerie, that set him back a few years and he had forgot that it was in there.  

*** (Flash back)

It was when he was 19, it was a year after Domon had left and he was a little lonely without his little brother to pummel.  

            He had gone out on a date with a girl from high school.  He and she had come back to the house and his parents were out taking care of something at the time he got home.  

            She said she was going to freshen up while he found something for them to watch.  "What's the harm, it's only one date." Kyoji thought as he rummaged though the movies that they had.  "Share a little pop corn, watch a movie, and that should be all." He thought.  What he didn't expect was that she would come out in some sexy black lingerie. 

            He turned around to see her standing there in a seductive pose, "shit I'm in trouble." He thought as he watched her come over to him and place a hand under his chin.  The next thing he knew he was in his bed, tied down, and she was on top of him.  

            "Huh, WHAT IS THIS?!" Kyoji demanded, but was only met by the girl placing duct tape over his mouth.  All he could do was try to yell, but even that was muffled from the tape.   

            But before she was able to do anything he was able to get one hand free after she left to take care of something.  He had gotten a hold of a sharp knife he kept in his end table drawer.  He cut himself free and took the tape off his mouth then went to take care of his young seducer.

            He found her in the kitchen talking with her boyfriend.  Kyoji was furious when he found out that she already had a boyfriend.  

            "Taking care of business?" he asked coming out of the shadows in nothing but his boxers. 

            "Oh uh Kyoji, um I was just ordering pizza for us." She lied. 

            "Yeah right, just like all you were going to do is watch a movie with me.  Instead I end up in a bed, tied up tightly, and gagged.  Yeah like I believe you.  Why don't you go try this with your real boyfriend."  Kyoji said pointing to the door.  

            She left and Kyoji collapsed in a chair at the table.  Just as he was about to get up and get some clothes on, his mom and dad walk in. 

            "Son, why are you in your boxers?" Mrs. Kasshu asked. 

            "It is a really long story mom." He replied and went up to his room to get something on. 

***

            As he was coming out of his flashback he noticed Cloy standing in the doorway in a blue skirt and matching blouse.  Kyoji cocked a smirk and said "well you look very nice."   

Kyoji walked over to her, placing a hand on her waste and she asked "So, remembering past joys?"  Seeing the lingerie in his hand. 

He threw it away and said "No, just recalling bad memories."  She smiled and walked with him down stairs with his hand still on her waste. 

************************************************************************

Well, looks like Kyoji has abs that he never had to show off before. *drooling just thinking about it* anywho, looks like Kyoji is going to take Cloy over to Neo-England to see her family, but what dangers lurk ahead.  You will just have to read more to find out. Bye For Now. 


	5. Chapter 5 Terrible Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original show. So that means what ever I come up with other then the characters from the show are mine. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A New Life~

~Chapter Five: Terrible Realizations~

            "Kyoji, where are we going?"  Cloy asked, setting in the front seat of Kyoji pickup, blindfolded. 

            "You'll see soon honey." He replied driving to the spaceport.  "I want it to be a surprise to you ok."  

            "Well, alright." she said relaxing and leaning up against him.  Which then he put his arm around her. 

            They soon made it to the port and Domon had come with them to drive Kyoji's truck back to the house while they were over in England.  Kyoji got out and helped Cloy out taking her hand and holding it tight.  

            "Just don't get you self killed over there Kyoji." Domon commented with a wide smile as he looked out the Drivers side window down at his older brother. 

            "Over where?" Cloy asked.

            "Nothing dear, don't worry about it." Kyoji replied and lead her down the walk way to a shuttle that said:  37012-463.  Above the walk way there was a LCD-Screen that read:  Shuttle 37012, Destined for Neo-England Colony, and leaving at 12:30. 

            Kyoji glanced at his watch that he had gotten out of his dresser before they left and saw that it was 12:15.  "We have plenty of time." He commented.   He watched as some luggage was loaded into the shuttle and saw one of his among them.  He remembered that he packed the gundam keys for Gundam Spiegel and Flaming Gundam in it, just in case. 

            "Can you take the blindfold off now Kyoji honey?"  Cloy asked bringing Kyoji out of a trance. 

            "Well, ok, you were going to find out where we are sooner or latter anyway." He commented untying the back of the black band around Cloy's head and taking it off.  

            She saw the Shuttle and noticed the LCD Screen that said lift off for Neo-England was in 15 minuets.  "Oh Kyoji, I love you for this but I told you once before all I have is a flat up there and that's about it."  

            "Yes but what about your mom and little brother?" He asked. 

            "Well, yeah I guess I need to check up on them.  Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt if we went up there." She finally gave in. 

            He kissed her on the forehead and said "good, and besides I'd love to meat your mother."   She looked up at him and laughed at that a little.  They got onto the shuttle and Kyoji let Cloy set at the window, he didn't like flying that much but he could handle it if he wasn't looking right out the window.  

            She leaned up against him and asked "are you sure you don't want to watch us take off though the window honey?" 

            "Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." Was all that he said, then picked up the paper for Neo-Japan and started reading it.

            Cloy picked up the England Express, the paper she read from England for years and read some of the articles. She noticed a head line called: **Missing Scientist.  She saw that it about an English Scientist that was working on a new cure for DG Cells.  _"My mom was one of the scientists that was working on that."_ She thought to her self as she read more of the article.  **

            It read:

A female scientist working in a top-secret laboratory was kidnapped from her flat in Neo-London.  Police investigators found evidence of a struggle in the bedroom of the flat. A roll of duct tape was found at the scene, but no further information is available at this time. The woman's young son, Joshua O'Conall, is being held in protective custody by the police in an undisclosed location as it is believed that the boy may have witnessed the crime.

"OH MY GOD!" Cloy cried as she read her little brothers name in the paper. "What, what is it honey?"  Kyoji asked in concern. 

"Something has happened to my mother!" she cried, as tears streamed down her face. "Read this article." She said then handed the paper over to him. 

"Oh honey it's alright, we'll save her when we get over there, and I'm sure that your little brother is scared out of his wits."  Kyoji said as he read the words printed on the English paper. 

"Oh Kyoji, what if they do something to her, or my little brother?" Cloy cried looking up at him with teary eyes. 

"Don't worry honey, we'll find a way.  Besides it says here that your little brother is being detained at the Scotland Yard station over there until they could locate you." Kyoji replied. 

"We will have to go there and tell them that he is my little brother when we get over there." Cloy decided as she put her head back down on Kyoji's chest. 

"Yes, don't worry, I'll do anything to help you honey." Kyoji said stroking the side of her head and kissed her hair once. 

"Sir, is there anything you need?" Kyoji heard a voice ask.  He looked up and saw one of the flight attendants standing beside the seat that he and Cloy was in.  She had a tray with different foods, drinks, and other things. 

"Yes, um, some water please." He replied.  The flight attendant smiled and gave him a cup of water.  Kyoji tilted Cloys head up and said "Here drink some water honey."  She took the cup and took a few sips of water and laid her head back down, for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do, or what to say.

************************************************************************

Well, this is a strange turn of events.  We have found out that Cloy's mom was one of the scientists that was working on a new way to cure DG Cells in Neo-England.  But who would want to kidnap her? And what was it that her little brother, Joshua, could have seen that night to need police protection?  Find out next time.  See you soon ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 Siblings Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters or Mecca, or anything of G Gundam. But the original stuff that I got that's not on the show is mine and all mine. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A New Life~

~Chapter Six: Siblings Reunion~

            It wasn't long until the shuttle landed in the Neo-England colony.  Cloy came out holding Kyoji's hand tightly, she didn't want to lose him too.  "I have a car at my Flat; we can use that when we get there." Cloy said looking down at the ground of her home land. 

            "Come on honey, cheer up."  Kyoji asked looking down into her eyes.

            "How can I?" she asked back looking back down.  Kyoji just sighed as they walked along the streets of Neo-England.   They finally made it to her flat and she walked up, got out her keys, and went to unlock the door.  But when she put her key in the door swung right open without her having to turn the key. 

            She peered passed the open door and gasped.  Her whole flat had been trashed.  It looked like a hurricane had blown past it.  

            "My god, who would do this?" Kyoji asked when he caught sight of the ransacked apartment. 

            "I-I don't know."  Cloy said holding her hands up to her mouth.   She looked around and concluded "it wasn't for robbery, my stereo and everything is still here." 

            "I'll tell you what, lets go get your brother, make sure that he is alright, and come back here and I'll help you clean this whole place up." Kyoji said putting his arms around her. 

            She nodded and followed Kyoji down to her car.  It was a nice blue BMW.  She got into the drivers seat and put the Key in the ignition. 

            "Are you sure that you don't want me to drive?" Kyoji asked. 

            "Yeah I'm sure." Cloy replied and started the car up. 

            They drove to the Scotland Yard Station and walked in.  The officer setting at the front desk asked "may I help you two?" 

            "Yes, I'm here to pick up my younger brother, he is Joshua O'Conall, I am Cloy O'Conall his older sister." Cloy replied. 

            "Do you have any identification with you?" he asked 

            "Yes I do." She replied and got out her drivers license. "There you go." She said handing it to him. 

            "Very good." He said handing it back to her. "You may go around back and see him. He's pretty scared about this whole ordeal with your mum Cloy."  The officer replied. 

            "Thank you Jerry." She said then followed one of the younger officers to the back where they were keeping her little brother. 

            "Any time miss." Jerry replied watching them go back. 

            "How did you know who the officer was?" Kyoji asked 

            "Oh he's old friends with my mom." She replied. 

            They made it back to where they were keeping Joshua and the first thing that hit Cloy was here little brother clinging to her leg. 

            "OH SISTER IT'S HORABLE!" he cried. 

            "Calm down buddy, calm down." She said as she picked him up and held him. 

            "That guy, that has our mom, he… he tried to kill me, I know why they wanted mommy." He said crying hysterically. 

            "He won't talk for us.  That's why we've been trying to find you."  A lady officer said watching her cradle her little brother in her arms.  "We've tried everything, he won't talk."

            "I'll tell you what, let me take him home and I'll talk to him, once I get him to talk I'll call you guys and you can come down and listen to what he has to say." Cloy asked.

            "Hey, it's better then nothing.  You just have to sign some papers showing that you were here and picked up your younger brother."  The woman replied. 

            "Ok, here take Joshua would you Kyoji." Cloy said handing Josh over to Kyoji.  

            "Kyoji? Isn't that a Japanese name?" the woman officer asked. 

            "Yeah, he is my fiancé." Cloy replied. 

            "Oh I see." She said as she watched Cloy sign the papers. 

            "Ok, I'll call you as soon as Joshua starts to tell me something." Cloy said standing back up strait. 

            "Ok, here is the number to call the detectives that will be dealing with this case.  Be sure to call them and tell them who you are and what you have." The woman officer said handing her a card with a phone number on it. 

            "Thank you." Cloy said walking over to Kyoji and said "ok, let's get out of here." 

            "Yeah, your little brother is asleep." Kyoji said as he shifted Josh in his arms. 

            "Well looks like you have a way with kids Kyoji."  Cloy said walking with Kyoji to the car.  "And trust me that isn't that much of a bad thing." She said winking at him.  He smiled and handed Josh over to Cloy.  She put him in the back seat and buckled him up then walked around to the driver side and got in.  

            Kyoji got in and Cloy started the car and started off for the apartment.  "So what do you think this is all about?"  Kyoji asked. 

            "I think that my mom started work on something and got in over her head in it." Cloy replied. 

            "Ok, but want about I wonder." Kyoji whispered to himself looking out the window.  He looked up to the tower of London and remembered the replica that he and Cloy went to that one time before the end of the gundam fights. 

            Josh started to stir in the back seat and said "Sis, where are we going?" 

            "To my flat for now, ok buddy."  Cloy replied looking back at him for a moment then back to the road. 

            "Ok, I want to tell you some stuff." He said closing his eyes again. 

            "You can tell me all you want little bro, but first we need to get my apartment cleaned up." She said as she watched him fall back to sleep though the rear view mirror. 

            "You and Josh are close aren't you?" Kyoji asked. 

            "Well, weren't you close to Domon?" Cloy asked looking over at Kyoji.

            "Yeah, I was, and I didn't want to see him go when he went on a training mission with Master Asia." Kyoji replied. 

            "You see, and it's the same way with me and Josh, but he didn't want to see me leave for the gundam fights." Cloy said keeping her gaze on the road. 

            They got back to the flat and she backed into the alley next to the building.  Kyoji got out and asked "You want me to get Josh, or do you want to?" 

            "If you could get him please." Cloy replied.  Kyoji got Josh out and he was still sound asleep. 

            "This kid sleeps like a log doesn't he?" Kyoji commented. 

            "Yeah, but its when he's awake that he wants to jump on my gut in the middle of the night saying 'sis, I had a bad dream sing me to sleep'  I don't mind doing it but I wish he wouldn't jump on my gut."  Cloy replied.  Kyoji handed Josh to her and she handed her keys to him and he went up and opened the door.  She took Josh into the only room in the house that wasn't trashed; she didn't want him to see the mess.  She took him into the guest room and laid him down to sleep.

            "Well, he's probably going to be out for the rest of the night, which gives us time to clean this up and get to bed.   After I have my shower that is." Cloy said looking around at the mess. 

            "Ok, well we better get to work then." Kyoji said and started picking some things up and putting them in drawers.  A few moments latter the living room was cleaned up, "Well, we did a good job in here." Kyoji commented. 

            "Yeah, but let me show you my room." Cloy said remembering what a mess it was when she glanced in before they went to get Joshua.

            "My god" Kyoji whispered when he peered into Cloy's room, "who ever did this must have had anger against you or something."  Kyoji commented. 

            "Yeah, I'll clean this room up and how about you go check the kitchen out." Cloy suggested. 

            "No I want to help you clean the whole place up." Kyoji said walking into the room with her.

            "Ok, I guess it would be better to have two people cleaning up each room." Cloy gave in and they started cleaning up that room. 

            When they were done, Kyoji offered to put the bed spreads on the bed and Cloy to start on the kitchen.  The reason she didn't mind was because the kitchen wasn't that bad, just a few things out of place. 

            "There, that should do it, now all I have to do is check the bathroom out, and the dining room, and the bed room that I put Joshua in." Cloy concluded as she put up the last pan and a few dishes. 

            She went into Joshua's room and started striating up the room. "Sis, is mommy going to come back?" she heard her little brother ask.

            She sat on the edge of the bed and said "I'm sure she is buddy.  But I need you to tell me what you saw when that bad man came in and stool our mommy from us." 

            Kyoji walked by hearing her talking to her little brother like this. "She would be a great mom."  He commented as he listened to her talk to Joshua.  "I think that if I and here were to have a baby together she would be a very good mother.  Just as I would be a good father." He thought to himself as he leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Ok Big Sis, I'll tell you everything I know, after dinner."  Josh said with a smile on his face.

"That's my bro." she said hugging him, she then let him get up and took him out the door and to the kitchen and asked "so think you can help me with dinner?" 

"I sure can!"  Josh said back and then started helping with the dinner.  While Kyoji stand in the hall watching and smiling. 

************************************************************************

Well, looks like that Cloy got her younger brothers sprits up.  But what's to become of their mother? Find out soon.  See you next chapter ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 Bubble Bathes and Odd Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all.  But Kyoji, no really I own nothing.  As for the original characters and such things that are not on the show originally, they are mine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A New Life~

~Chapter Seven: Bubble Bathes and Odd Feelings~

            "So, what do you want to eat little bro?" Cloy asked as she got some pans out and put them up on the stove. 

            "Hmm, how about macaroni a cheese." Joshua suggested. 

            "You always want that." Cloy laughed.  Kyoji heard and was happy to finally hear her laugh.  Then the memories of that laugh came flooding back.  The tenderness of her skin against his, the taste of her lips brushing up against his.  He licked his lips when that thought came into his head but he pushed them back, knowing that it wouldn't be the right thing to do in front of her little brother. 

            "Ok, how about something good, but you can pick it sis."  Josh said as he sat down in the chair. 

            "Oh alright, how about some scalloped potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and hot dogs?" she asked. 

            "That'll work." Her little brother squeaked.

            She laughed again.  Kyoji loved that laugh; it was as sexy as hell, to him.  The memories of the time they shared down on earth just made him want to pull her down in bed with nothing on more.  He walked into the kitchen, hiding how she was making him feel weak inside and kept his cool in front of her kid brother. 

            "Oh, hi Kyoji." She said as he walked in and she gave him a nice warm smile.  _Damn she is hot. _ He thought for a moment and sat down.  

            "So what are we having?" he asked finally. 

            "Well bozo here decided that we are going to have some scalloped potatoes, macaronis and Cheese, and hot dogs." She replied pointing to her little brother with her spatula. 

            "Sounds good to me." He replied looking at the table and not at her, afraid if he did then he wouldn't be able to control himself.  

            "You ok Kyoji?" Cloy asked, after she had put the food on to cook, and felt his head.

            "Yeah I'm fine." He said swatting her hand away.  He sat in silence for the longest time while her little brother stared at him. 

            "Are you in love with my sister?" Josh finally asked.  The question caught Kyoji off guard.  He looked up to Cloy with a questioning gaze.

            She nodded and he said "yes, I am, in fact so much that I asked her to marry me." 

            Her little brothers eyes grew wider then they were and he erupted into a big grin and started yelling "MY SISTER IS GOING TO GET MARRIED!"  He jumped up and was dancing around with Cloy as she cooked. "WAIT TILL MOM HEARS!" he yelled.  Kyoji smiled at the reaction that he stirred from Joshua. 

            They hurried up and ate after the food was done, Cloy went out into the living room and got a book, then sat on the couch in there and started reading it. 

            "How about we light a fire in the fire place?" Kyoji suggested. 

            "Sure, if you want." She replied with a nice smile.  _Damn she's going to be the death of me_.  He thought to himself and went over to the fire place and started putting in the wood and turned on the gas, then lit the fire.  Before long there was a nice fire going, and he saw Cloys little brother setting next to her reading the same book she was.  He saw that Joshua's eyes were becoming heavy with sleep.  He could tell it was hard to keep his little eyes open. 

            "I'm so tired right now sis.  How about I tell you everything in the morning?" Joshua asked. 

            "Yeah, that's fine, just as long as you tell me everything ok hon." She replied.  She saw Kyoji set next to her and the look in his eyes so she then suggested "why don't you go get ready for bed huh?"  Joshua nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready.  Cloy put the book mark in the book and closed it, set it down on the table and before she could do much more she felt fingers going though her long mane.  Then she felt him caressing her neck with his lips.  

            "I know you've been waiting for him to go to bed honey." She said as she ran her hands over his abs. 

            "Hmm, you know it." he replied as his fingers ran though her hair and he kissed her neck more.   His unshaven face cruised over her neck and she felt the stubble tickle the back of her neck.   She noticed the setting was that of a romantic one.  

            "You know I need a bath." She said changing the subject as she felt his hands start to move south of the border. 

            "Oh, would you like me to warm it for you?" he asked with a sly look on his face.  

            "Sure, why not." She replied, her eyes looking tired. "But you need a shave, I won't kiss a guy that has stubble." She smiled at him as she walked to her room for some clean clothes and towels. 

            He smirked as he rubbed his gruff chin and said "yeah I guess she's right."  He got up, as she did what she was doing, and got her bath ready for her.  As her bath filled up, he went and rummaged though his bag in the bedroom and found his Electric Razor.  It was a newer model and the best part about it was that you didn't need to lather the space that is being shaved; there was a special type of liquid that came out of it as you shaved.  

            He walked back into the bath room, got under the cabinet and got out some bubble bath and put it in the half full tub.  After he allowed it to fill a little more and the bubbles were starting to form he turned the water off and he was surrounded with the sweet sent of Apples and Peaches.  He stepped to the sink and started his electric razor and started shaving his face.  

            "Hmm it smells good in here." He heard a familiar voice say behind him. 

            "Yeah, Apples and Peaches.  I thought you'd like it." he turned around to face Cloy.

            "Well, I seem to recall the Sent of Apples being your favorite." She said as she walked further into the bathroom and looked down at the bubbles of the nice bubble bath Kyoji had started for her. 

            "Oh, do you mind if I stay in here to shave while you take your bath." He asked politely. 

            "Not at all, in fact, it would be an improvement to you." She replied grabbing his chin for a moment between her index finger and thumb.  A slight smile tugged at Kyoji lips as he watched her walk to the tub. 

            "I'll turn around if you want me to so you can get in." he said over his shoulder. 

            "That would be nice." She said as she undid the robe and let it slid down the length of her body.  Kyoji turned around at that instances to see her; he could hardly contain himself and could hardly look away.  His eyes moved from the wonderful features of her face down her breasts to her waist and down her legs.  Then once he reached the feet his gaze started all over again, back up her body.  She knew he was staring and she felt herself redden under his gaze. 

            He turned back to the mirror and sink and went back to shaving.  In a few moments his face was smooth as silk and he put the razor down on the sink and went to leave but heard his name called.  "Yes dear?" he asked as he turned back around to see Cloy with her arms around her knees and her head down. 

            "Could you wash my back please." She asked.  He looked down at her and smirked. 

            "Course honey." He replied, got the already damp washrag and got it soapy, then started washing her back with the warm cloth.

            "Hmmm, that feels good." She said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensual feel she got from the bath and Kyoji's presence.  That's when Joshua walked in saying "Sis, I had a bad dream."  He saw Kyoji and Cloy and had a wide grin on his face and snickered "Ohhhh Busted."  He giggled, when he saw Cloy naked in the bath tub and Kyoji with his sleeves rolled up and hovering over her, and ran to his bed room. 

            "I better go tell him ab…" he was cut off by Cloy's hand circling around his wrist as he went to get up. "What?" he asked innocently. 

            "Don't worry about him; I'll talk to him tomorrow.  Besides," she said "I think I know why who ever took my mom, took my mom."

************************************************************************

Hmm, why did the guy take Cloy's mom? Well looks like she has a theory.  Sorry, can't show you till next chapter.  See you soon. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 A New Look On Life

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't won anyth…. WAIT!  If I own G Gundam, do you think I would be writing about it on this site? I mean really?  *Sigh* I don't own G Gundam. 

************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Eight: A New Look On Life~

"Oh, why hon?" Kyoji asked setting back down. 

            "To create a whole new line of DG cells.  Ones that can't be destroyed.  But don't have to answer to the dark gundam."  She replied setting up fully and looking up at Kyoji with dark eyes. 

            "Your mom was one of the leading scientists on the project of DG Cells.  That's why the wanted her?  To make new DG Cells?"  Kyoji asked. 

            "Yes and my little brother saw it all, which is why they wanted to kill him."  She said. "We need to get any kind of information we can from my little brother."  She got a washcloth and started washing her legs, slowly moving up her body.  Kyoji couldn't help but watch.  She smiled up at him and said "what, can't take your eyes off me?"

            "No, I can't.  You are so beautiful."  He replied.  She smiled as she washed the rest of her, and started to finish up.  She stood up and got a towel around her.  But without a moment to spare Kyoji swiped her off her feet and kissed her gently. 

            "Such and improvement."  She said once he let her breath, referring to his clean-shaven face.  He smiled at the comment and turned toward the door.  "I know exactly where this is going." She sighed and just put her arms around his neck.  He took her to the room that they shared as a bedroom and gently laid her on the bed.  While she ran her hands over his strong chest, he kissed her again.   

            There was nothing he had to worry about at that moment, except for making Cloy happy.   Domon was over in Japan safe.  Cloy had gotten one of her friends to pick up Gundam Spiegel and take care of it.  Her little brother was in his bedroom, most likely traumatized after what he saw in the bathroom.  But there was nothing he had to worry about, expect for the woman below him.  He continued to kiss her face, then her neck, then down to her breasts. Until… "SIS! SIS! SIS!" They heard a young voice yell.  "I REMEMBER WHAT THE GUY LOOKED LIKE!"  Kyoji sighed keeping his head still where his lips touched hers and just rolled over. _"Another love moment ruined." He thought as he looked over to Cloy's little brother. _

            "Really kiddo, mind telling me about him."  Cloy asked, grabbing Joshua by the waist and setting him in her lap.

            "Well, he was big, and covered in black.  He was about as tall as Kyoji here, but he was a lot bigger." Josh began.

            "Oh, you mean husky." She asked.

            Joshua nodded and continued "he had a deep, scary voice.  One that I'll never forget.  It wasn't as deep as Kyoji's, but it was deep enough." 

            Cloy nodded and thought a lot about the information. "We'll take you to the Scotland Yard station tomorrow buddy; let's just get some sleep now ok." 

            Joshua nodded and went back to his room, got in bed and fell almost right to sleep. Cloy looked over at Kyoji and smiled and said, "I know how to get him out of my room, No?"

            He smiled at that, put his hand on the side of her face and just started kissing her again. Soon, she was right up beside him, wrapped up in the blankets with him, and had settled her head down in the crook of his neck.  He stroked her head and asked "Cloy, You worried about your mom?"

            "Yes, terribly.  If they have her, for the reason that I think they do.  Then I don't know what they might do to get her to make the new DG cells." She replied. 

            "Shhh, don't worry.  We'll find her.  I promise we will."  Kyoji said stroking her head again.

            "Thank you for being there for me Kyoji honey." She said looking up at him, he smiled and kissed her once before putting her head back down and comforting her.  It was getting a little chilly so he grabbed the covers and pulled them up over them.

            He started thinking about Trunks, her older brother and the things that he did for both him and Cloy.  _"If only we knew if he were alive or dead, that would make me at least feel better." Kyoji thought as he relaxed, he remembered that after Domon had fired that single shot at him, and the dark gundams cockpit on Lantou Island, he didn't die, thanks to Cloy.  But there were things that he didn't tell Domon about that day. _

(AN: If you really want to know what happened, see the one shot fic that I made called The Love of a Unicorn.)

            _"Maybe I should talk to Domon about some of the things that happened.  I'm sure that he deserves it." Kyoji thought as he laid in the darkness, looking off into space.  He felt Cloy shift, and allowed her to turn to her other side, his arm slid around her waist as she leaned back against him and let a small sigh escape her lips.  But the one thing that Kyoji didn't know, was that Cloy was having a very bad dream about a politician she once knew. _

***

            "Senator Knight, What are you doing?"  A distraught young 16-year-old asked a man, which had to be 35 or 40, as she was backed up to a desk. 

            "Getting what I really want." Senator Knight replied as his hands traced the gentle figure of the girl's waist. "Don't you want to be my bride, Cloy?  I know that your mother would rather have her daughter with a senator, and soon to be Prime Minister, rather then a gundam fighter. Or any other little boy like that."

            "Well, I'm just a little too young for you, don't ya think?"  Cloy O'Conall asked as she searched for something to aide her escape from the man. 

            "Your mother put you in this internship because she wanted us to be together, so that you would be taken care of.  Your bother can't baby-sit you all your life.  You know that."  He said as his hands moved down to her butt, squeezing it gently. 

            "Uh… well, I don't know about that.  I mean I can take care of myself, and I plan to be a Gundam Fighter just like my Grandpa wanted of me."  Cloy said, backing away from the desk and toward the door. "First of all, you are way too old for me.  Second of all, I don't need a man just yet.  And third, your already married senator." 

            "Who cares about whether I am married or not, I can always divorce.  And I can take care of us both once I become prime minister."  He said as he followed her, step for step. 

            "But… I-I don't even think I am worthy to be your wife, I'm only 16."  She stuttered. 

            "So I will wait a few years.  Once you are 18 you can be mine."  He said, taking a few long locks in his hands and smelling them. He then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up to him and stealing a kiss from her. 

            "Hey! That's my sister you're locking lips with!" came a voice from the hall.  The senator turned around to see Cloy's brother, Trunks.  "Isn't she a bit young for you?"  He added, nodding for Cloy to join him.

            Cloy quickly joined her brother fixing her sweater and skirt from where he had pulled them up to expose her… privet areas.  "What's it to you?" the senator asked, fixing his collar and tie. "She is the one who came on to me."  He lied. 

            "Right, I know my little sister better, she wouldn't go for an old sicko like you."  Trunks said then turned to leave with Cloy. "Come on squirt, I'll see to it that mom gets your internship changed to the lab, okay? 

            She nodded, and as they left they heard Senator Knight call out "This isn't the end.  You know it's not the end Cloy.  I will find a way to track you down."  She kind of giggled at that, in about two years or so, no one would be able to find her… on earth. 

***

            As Cloy's nightmare turned to a wonderful dream of family, friends, and much more that Kyoji would be able to give her, she began flashing back to what Senator Knight had said _"This isn't the end.  You know it's not the end Cloy."_ Those words rang though her head and she started dreaming about what he could possibly do to her, now that she was up in England again.  

            "Could it be that, that is why mom turned up missing?"  Cloy whispered as her eyes jutted open with fear.  She jolted up in bed for fear of what was going to happen. 

            "What's wrong honey? Come back to bed." Kyoji asked, setting up rubbing her arms.

            "Oh my god, I've been so wrong about everything, and about Knight."  She whispered in fear as she covered her mouth with her hands. 

************************************************************************

Well, the plot thickens. Could it be that instead of some sick plot to make better and new DG Cells, its some sick plot for Cloy to have a new leach on life, and a new husband?  The only way any of us is going to find out is if you keep reading, along with my next chapter.  We'll see about this Senator Knight, and will be introduced to him.  See you soon. 


	9. Chapter 9 A New Enemy

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own anything. Really, it's the anime people who own G Gundam. I just write about the characters like this.  
************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Nine: A New Enemy~

            "Who are you talking about?" Kyoji asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

            "Senator Knight."  Was all that Cloy could say.  She leaned back against Kyoji, trying to calm her adrenalin. 

            "You mean Prime Minister Ross Knight."  They heard her little brother say, walking over to the side of the bed. "He was sworn into office while you were gone.  He gave a great speech and everything.  The only ones that he didn't fool were me and mommy." 

            "Yeah and probably me too."  Cloy said, dropping her head down on her hands. 

            "I don't get it.  Why is it that you guys hate this guy so much."  Kyoji asked, slightly ignorant. 

            "Well, two years before I entered the gundam fights, he tried to have an affair with me.  I tried to clue him in that I wasn't his and never going to be his, but he just wouldn't take it." Cloy replied. 

            Kyoji could see the stress in her eyes from thinking about two years ago.  So he asked "you want to talk about it over a cup of coffee?"

            "Yeah, that would help." She said, raising her head again.  She looked over to her little brother, Joshua, and said "And you mister, have to get to bed.  You have school in the morning." 

            "But I'm not tired."  He whined.

            "I don't care. Try counting sheep."  Cloy said, getting up out of bed, holding the thin sheets to her body and hustling her little brother along to his bed. 

            "I'll start the coffee." Kyoji said, getting up and handing her a robe to put on.  She took it and wrapped it around her.  Kyoji went down into the kitchen and got the coffee down, then started a batch going.  He sat at the table and knew that Cloy wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.  With her mother gone and all.

            "Ok, I talked to Joshua; he told me that he thinks now that the Prime Minister has something to do with all this as well.  What, he said he didn't know.  But I think I have an idea."  Cloy said, walking into the kitchen, hugging the robe to her body. 

            "Ok, how about you set down and tell me about this Prime Minister Knight."  Kyoji said, getting up and getting two mugs to put the coffee in. 

            "Alright.  Well, he is a power hungry, money grubbing loser.  Does that explain him in a nutshell?"  Cloy started.

            "Well, it gives me an idea of what he's like.  But go on."  Kyoji said, setting down a cup of coffee before her.  

            She looked up at the clock and saw it was three in the morning.  _"Probably not going to get anymore sleep tonight."_ She thought.  "Well, when I was 16, my mom got me an internship to the office that Senator Knight worked at.  She said that she wanted me to try politics first.  So I did.  At first everything went great, I was the secretary for Senator Knight.  And I had everything going good. But…" she trailed off.

            "But what?"  Kyoji asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

            She did the same and went on. "But, one day, I was to deliver some sealed documents to his office.  When I got in, he closed the door behind me, cutting off my line of escape.  I said 'well, here's your documents senator.' He said 'I know' and the next thing I know, his hand was up my skirt and his other hand keeping me against him.   It all went down hill from their.  He did worse things by far." 

            "Sounds like a real pervert."  Kyoji said looking into his coffee then up at her.  He saw her staring down into her cup, trying to focus. 

            "Trust me he is.  I didn't say anything about this because it was my word against his.  No one would believe a 16 year old secretary when they had a word of a senator."  Cloy said finally, after many minuets of silence. 

            "So, what happened?  You got out of there, right?"  Kyoji asked. 

            "Yeah, one day, my brother saw the senator sexually harassing me, like he was.  And got mom to change my internship over to the lab, where I belonged.  He didn't tell mom why at my request.  I just wanted to forget about those days and move on with my life."  Cloy replied "the last thing he said to me was 'this isn't the end, you know it isn't Cloy.  I will track you down.'  And I'm afraid he has." 

            Kyoji scooted his chair closer to her, putting his arms around her and said, "Now don't you worry.  If he even thinks about coming around here.  He'll get his teeth knocked down his throat."

            "It's not that simple Kyoji.  Just like with my mom, he will hire someone to do his dirty work for him.  He will hire some guy to come around, kidnap me, and most likely make it seem like he negotiated my release and be a hero."  She said shaking her head. 

            He kissed her head and held her close to him.  Her eyes looked lifeless, and shallow.  He tilted her head up to him and said "now don't be worrying over this.  Where ever you go, I go, ok.  Just to be safe." 

            She nodded silently still looking up at him.  He said "Good" and kissed her once before getting up, putting the cups in the sink, and picking her up off the chair.  

            "I can walk for myself Kyoji."  She said with a smile, finally.

            He smiled and let out a sigh of relief and said "I know, but it's more romantic this way." 

            She shook her head at the statement and just put her arms around his neck.  He carried her into the bedroom, putting her back in bed, slowly slipping her robe off of her shoulders, and down her back.  He pinned her legs beneath his, as well as her waist, allowing her to lean on her elbows.  Before he did anything else he came face to face with her and said "Now, from here on out I don't want you worrying about that Knight guy, or anything else for that matter.  Get me?" 

            She just smiled, tackled Kyoji, throwing him off balance and made him tumble under her.  "I'll take that as a yeah." He assumed right before she kissed him.  His hands roamed down her back, to her waist, then her butt.  She shivered as he touched her naked flesh.   

His hand then moved, in search of the covers and grabbed them.  He pulled them up over him and her, as she slipped her fingers under his boxers, slowly pulling them down. He moaned against her mouth as his kicked his boxers off and started caressing her body.  

She felt his hardened flesh against hers, and was brought back to reality.  She backed away, both physically and mentally saying "We can't do this yet.  Not yet Kyoji." 

Kyoji felt a little disappointed at the fact, but knew that she would rather wait till they were married.  He nodded and backed away as well. Cloy went to get up, to get something on, but Kyoji grabbed her wrist and said "Just because we aren't going to do it yet, doesn't mean we can't sleep together like this.  Come back to bed." 

She shook her head and smiled, then got back under the covers with Kyoji and said "ok, I don't mind it.  But just keep your hands and other objects to yourself." 

Kyoji chuckled, he knew what she meant by 'other objects'.  "Ok dear." He said and just wrapped his arms around her, settling his hands at her breasts.  

She slapped them and said "Hey, what did I say." 

Kyoji just started nuzzling her neck and said "you never said anything about squeezing of breasts.  If you did I sure didn't hear it." 

She just sighed and allowed him that little bit of pleasure.  "Ok, you can do that, just don't get carried away buddy." She said, turning her head just a little, so he could have more access to her neck. "You just better watch yourself buddy; I know how to crack nuts." 

            He chuckled and said "I don't doubt that you can.  But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun."  He just kept up what he was doing, until they both were asleep. 

************************************************************************

Ok, this is probably the only R Rated scene I have in my story.  But I'm going to call it NC-17 since I don't know if it's R or not.  So, we know about Senator Knight, he is now the Prime Minister and a perverted man pretty much.  We'll see what fun holds for our new couple the next day in the next chapter.  See you next chapter ^_^


	10. Chapter 10 A Mysterious Attack

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything at all.  That's why I write on here.  Common sense always says that.  Anyway, on to the story.

************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Ten: A Mysterious Attack~

"Good morning dear."  Cloy said, watching Kyoji enter the kitchen, with his pants finally on.  Cloy was reading the paper for any new leads in the case about her mother.  Joshua was setting next to her at the table and complaining about last night.

            "C'mon, I know that you and Kyoji were making out.  Why couldn't I watch?"  Joshua said as he ate his cereal. 

            "First of all, I don't need mom coming down on my head about letting you watch adults make out.  And second of all, we didn't make out really.  Just foreplay, that's it."  Cloy explained. 

            "But your not an adult yet Cloy. And what's Foreplay?"  Joshua asked looking up from his cereal. 

            Cloy sighed in frustration and said "I am 18, about to turn 19 so yeah, I am an adult, legally.  And Foreplay is when a man or a woman sort of touches another man or woman."  

            "Oh, you mean like how friends touch?"  Josh asked. 

            "Why hasn't mom told you anything about this?  I mean, it should be her having this conversation with you."  Cloy asked. 

            "She's been too busy at the office and all.  Been trying to contact you, and work on new experiments for curing DG Cells."  Josh replied. 

            Cloy sighed and was about to try to continue when Kyoji hand pressed on her shoulder. "Foreplay is when a boyfriend and girlfriend kiss, touch and all sorts of other things, but it doesn't include sex."  Kyoji said, finishing the conversation.  After that, Josh got the idea of what it was and didn't ask anymore questions.

            Cloy was surprised that Kyoji could shut her brother up like that.  But she just said "Ok Joshua, time for School.  I'll drive you there and then pick you up ok buddy."  

            "WOW! You mean all my friends gets to see your cool car?" Josh asked. 

            "Yep, now let's get going so you're not late."  She said, hustling him out the door with his backpack and everything. 

            Kyoji just decided to get a shirt on and got one of his button up shirts, but knowing that Cloy would be back soon, he just let it hang open as he got something to eat.  He heard Cloy's car start and watched it, though the window, drive off.  He sat down at the table and started reading some of the paper as his food cooked.  He had more going then he needed for Cloy when she got back.  He could tell that she hadn't eaten yet, she just got Joshua ready and out the door. 

            Kyoji just relaxed in the chair and closed his eyes. _"Hmm, it's so much quieter here then where I lived.  Maybe I should think about living here with Cloy." _As Kyoji started daydreaming about what could have gone on last night in bed, he didn't hear something slipping between the front door, and the doorframe.  Then he didn't hear the click of the lock opening and then the door squeak open. 

            A head poked in, covered in black.  "I could have sworn that this is where the boss said Cloy lived." It said.  The mask lifted up and a guy walked into the flat.  He looked over to see Kyoji setting in the chair.  He couldn't have a witness if he were to find Cloy.  So he picked up a near by lamp base and snuck up on Kyoji.  Once he hit him in the head, Kyoji fell to the floor, unconscious. 

            The guy proceeded to drag Kyoji into the living room, tie his hands behind him, and blind fold him.  Kyoji was loosing a lot of blood at the moment, but the intruder did nothing to stop the bleeding.  He just went in search of his target.  That is when he heard the door open. He looked back and saw Cloy coming home.  He couldn't have her find him and not have the upper hand on her, so he went to the nearest window and jumped out to the ground. 

            "Oh my god Kyoji!"  Cloy said as she ran to his side, she grabbed a piece of cloth and stopped the bleeding from his head.   She took his blindfold off and untied his hands. 

            "Oh, what happened?"  Kyoji moaned as Cloy helped him up and over to the sofa. 

            "I don't know, I just got home." Cloy replied as she whipped away most of the blood on his head. 

            "I think someone knocked me out." He said, squinting his eyes to adjust to the light. 

            "Who could possibly do that, I was gone and there's no one else here." Cloy said in a worried tone.  "I'll get some ice for your head.  There might be some swelling."

            Kyoji nodded as she got up and went to her freezer.  She came back and put the ice on his forehead, where the gash was, and asked "are you sure you don't remember anything?" 

            "Well, I remember seeing this guy leaning over me, tying my hands and putting the blindfold on me, but that's all I remember, at that time I past out."  Kyoji said as he let Cloy look at the gash in his head.  

            "Well, looks like you need a few stitches in this, but other then that it should be fine." Cloy said setting on the sofa, right beside him. 

            "Is Josh at school?" Kyoji asked.

            "Yeah, just got back from taking him."  Cloy replied

            "Good, cause I think that guy is still around here somewhere."  Kyoji said, looking around a little.

            "Ok, I'll go take a look around just to see if he is."  Cloy said "While I get the things to take care of your gash."

            "Be careful honey.  It might have been you he was after."  Kyoji said setting up on his elbows. 

            Cloy walked back over to his side and said "Don't worry; I think I can handle anything."  She smiled after kissing his forehead, readjusting the ice on Kyoji's forehead, and then went to take a look around the apartment. 

            About five minuets latter she came back. "No one around here, but I saw one of the windows open in our room, I think he may have gotten out though there."  She said setting back next to Kyoji.  She had gotten the stitches and linen necessary to fix up Kyoji's gash. 

            "Ok, but how did someone get in, the doors were locked and everything."  Kyoji said putting his hands over his face.

            "Trust me, they have ways." Cloy replied. "Now lean back, I'll start stitching up your gash."  Kyoji leaned his head back and Cloy started stitching up his gash, after holding the needle under a flame for a moment.  Before long she had it stitched up and was wrapping some gauze around his head when the phone rang. 

            Cloy picked it up and said hello.  The person on the other line said "Yes, Mrs. O'Conall?" 

            "No, this is Miss O'Conall. My mother… Cannot be reached at this time."  Cloy said, in a professional tone.

            "Well, you are related to Joshua O'Conall correct." The person, who sounded like a principle on the other line, said.

            "Yes, unfortunately, what did he do now?"  Cloy asked.  Kyoji looked up at her in confusion.  Cloy waved him off saying, "I'll tell you later." 

            "Well, it's not what he has done per say."  The person replied. 

            "Ok, what happened" Cloy asked, sounding more concerned.

            "Well, we believe he has ether left the campus without adult supervision, or some one has… Abducted him."  The person replied. 

            Before anymore words were said, Cloy dropped the phone, thinking about the latter happening. Kyoji sat up, grasped her shoulders, and asked "What is it, what's wrong?"

            "They think Joshua has been abducted."  She said, staring striate ahead. 

            "What how?"  Kyoji asked.  He couldn't get anything from her after that.  He picked up the phone and asked "How do you know this?" 

            "Who is this, what happened to Miss O'Conall?"  The principle asked. 

            "This is her husband, and you can call her Mrs. Kasshu.  Now what happened?"  Kyoji said 

            "Well, we saw Mrs. Kasshu drop him off at school today, but he didn't report to class as scheduled.  Something happened."  The principle replied. 

            "Fine, we'll be there in a few minuets."  Kyoji said, and hung up the phone.

            "Why did you lie, we aren't married yet."  Cloy asked

            "Yeah, but they don't know that."  Kyoji replied, "Now come on, we have to go find your little brother."  He said pulling her up with him. When he stood he had a sudden rush of blood to his head and it made him dizzy.  Cloy had him lean on her till the dizzy spell wore off.  

            They went out to the car and Cloy started it right before Kyoji got in.  They headed to the school but heard something scratching in the trunk.  "What is that?"  Kyoji asked.  Cloy shrugged her shoulders and pulled over.  They both got out and Cloy unlocked the trunk.  And inside they found Joshua.  With a slight contusion to his head. 

            "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TRUNK?" Cloy asked, almost loosing her cool, "We were worried sick about you.  The school thinks that you have been abducted." 

            "Well I almost was."  Josh said setting up and taking his backpack off.  "Right before you left, some guy grabbed me and I head butted him, that's how I got this.  Then I was able to make it into your trunk to get away from him." 

            "Well, thank god that you are safe.  Was it the same guy that attacked mom?"  Cloy asked, picking her brother up and setting him down on the ground.

            "Yeah it was.  That's why I was so afraid to go to school today."  Josh said. He went around getting into the back seat while Cloy closed the trunk and got in.  She got her cell phone from between the seats and called the school. 

            "Thank you for telling us Mrs. Kasshu." The secretary said after Cloy had told her what happened. "I'll just go a head and put him down as absent today." 

            "Thank you, and don't worry, he's with me.  If you could, gather up his homework and send it by my flat.  You do know where it is right?"  Cloy asked. 

            "AWWWW MAN! I don't even get to take a sick day right."  Joshua wined in the back seat.

            "Yeah that's right; you need to keep up with your school work buddy."  Cloy said as she waited for the secretary to answer. 

            "Yes we know right where you are, and I have all his homework here with me.  I'll send it by soon. Will you be home?" the secretary asked

            "No, I'll be at the Scotland yard station.  Just tell who ever will drop it off, just to slip it under the door."  Cloy replied. 

            "Oh, just because he skipped school doesn't mean you have to take him down to the jail house Mrs. Kasshu."  The secretary said in concern. 

            "Don't worry; it's not cause of that.  It's because Josh saw who took our mom and we're taking him down to give a description."  Cloy explained 

            "Ok good, you were going to give me a heart attack there for a moment."  The secretary said letting out a gasp of breath.

            "Ok thank you Mrs. Stevens and he'll see you on Monday."  Cloy said then hung up the phone. 

            "This isn't fair, I should be able to lie around all day" Joshua wined.

            "Yeah well, life isn't fair, that's they way it is."  Cloy said starting up the car and starting off in the opposite direction. 

            "Do you think it's possible that the same guy that attacked me, Cloy, tried to get your brother?" Kyoji asked. 

            "To tell the truth, I really don't know."  Cloy said.  Once they got to the Scotland Yard station, they got in, and went to the desk.  The head officer there told them to go around to one of the interview rooms and wait. "Thanks O'Haira" Cloy said over her shoulder. 

            "No problem Hon, do anything for you and your mom."  He said as he watched them walk back toward the rooms.  As Cloy was about to open the door she ran into some one.  

            "Oh, excuse me."  She said, but when she looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes. 

            "Long time no see, Cloy."  A man in a green tie and white shirt said. 

************************************************************************

Well, who could be the man that Cloy ran into?  The senator? A friend of her?  And who could be the mysterious man that attacked both Kyoji and her little brother?  Find out next chapter! Same Bat time same Bat channel!  Sorry, had to say that.  See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11 A Curious Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Though I wish I did, I really don't think it's going to happen in this lifetime.  Oh well, on to the story.

************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Eleven: A Curious Reunion~

            "S-Senator." Was all that Cloy said as she entered the room, along with her little brother and Kyoji.

            "Listen, I feel bad about your mother disappearing, and then the sudden attack on your friend here."  The senator said, following Cloy into the room. 

            "How do you know Kyoji was attacked?  I haven't told anyone, nor has he.  For all you know he could have slipped and hit his head on something."  Cloy asked, coming face to face with the senator.

            "Lucky guess Cloy.  That's all; you know how lucky I am." He said. 

            "Now, before you say anything else to me, you call me Mrs. Kasshu, got it."  Cloy said walking to the table with her little brother.  She looked over to the two way mirror on one of the walls and, thanks to her keen eye sight, saw that there were cops watching this all take place. 

            "You're married already?"  The senator tried not to sound surprised, or outraged.

            "Yes, I am senator, or should I say, Prime Minister."  Cloy said, with a smirk. 

            "Very well.  But I just wanted to say how sorry I was to know that your mother turned up missing." The prime minister said, right before opening the door to leave. "Oh and call me Ross, we will be seeing more of each other soon Cloy honey" he said, then left. 

            Cloy shivered, and thought that she was going to shiver to death, then collapsed into the chair beside Kyoji.  "There is no doubt he has something to do with this Kyoji.  Now I know."  Kyoji just put his arm around her as they waited for an officer to join them and take Joshua's statement

*** (Meanwhile, in a room across from the one with Cloy, Kyoji, and Joshua)

            "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HER?"  A raging voice yelled. 

            "She came in when I least expected it sir.  I had no way to ambush her like we planed."  A cowering man said as he knelt before someone else. 

            "Fine.  Next time you go after her, make sure you kill that Kyoji Kasshu boy.  He will get in the way of my planes."  The voice said "She will be my bride just like I've planed, and no Japanese boy is going to get in my way." 

***

            "Now, describe to me the guy that you saw Josh."  An officer said as he sat at the table, across from Kyoji, Cloy, and Joshua. 

            "Well, he was big, about as tall as Kyoji." Josh began. "And husky too"

            "What would you say?  About 6'2', 6'3'?"  The officer asked. 

            "Yeah, about 6'2'." Josh replied.  "He wore nothing but black, and it looked like he hasn't shaven in a few days." 

            "Ok, what kind of nose did he have?"  The officer asked 

            "A long nose, and thin."  He replied "his eyes were this piercing blue, they could bore holes right though your skin.  And I think I saw sandy blond hair too."  Josh said.

            "Ok, what shape was his face? Round? Oval? Square?"  The officer asked. 

            "Sort of oval. But it squared off at his forehead.  I remember thinking he looked a little like Frankenstein."  Josh replied. "The only thing he was missing were the bolts coming out of his neck."

            Cloy laughed a little at that.  The officer just recorded everything that Josh said and asked "Ok, how tan was his skin, Fair? Brown? Black?" 

            "Well, it looked like he had a tan, but not too much.  He looked like he tanned once in a while, but not often enough to keep his skin bronze."  Josh replied.  

            "Ok, describe his voice." The officer asked. 

            "Ok, it was deep, but it wasn't like Kyoji's here, it had a slight rasp to it, like his throat was dry or something." Josh replied. 

            "Ok, thank you.  That's all we need for now.  You can go home.  If we get anything we'll call."  The officer said as he got up and left to file Joshua's statement. 

            "Well, let's get going Joshua.  And you too Kyoji."  Cloy said, getting Josh to his feet and starting for the door. 

            "That Prime Minister Knight was kind of weird."  Kyoji commented as they were walking out of the station. 

            "Have a nice day Miss O'Conall."  Officer O'Haira said, and waved to them as they walked out. 

            "Mrs. Kasshu from now on O'Haira."  Cloy said as she waved.  The officer took note of this and nodded. "As for the Prime Minister, name one that isn't weird." 

            Kyoji nodded at the fact, as Joshua got in her car and she got into the drivers seat. They started home for Cloy's flat when they saw some woman roaming the side of the street.  At first Cloy paid no attention to her, but then when she got another look at her, she realized who it was "OH MY GOD, MOM!"  Cloy hit the breaks faster then Kyoji had ever seen her before.  She skidded to a stop right beside her mother and looked at her with curiosity.  

            Josh was the first to move, he jumped out of the back seat and went running for his mother.  "MOM!" he yelled as he hugged her.  Clot got out next and went up to her mother.  She helped her mother up and over to her car, obviously she had been though a horrifying ordeal.  Her mother slid in next to Joshua in the back seat and let her head fall on the back of the seat.  Cloy started out on the road again.  "Mom, what happened, where were you?"  Cloy was the first to ask, as she kept her eyes trained on the road before her, afraid she might speed up more then needed. 

            "Well, some German guy sort of saved me."  Were the first words out of her mouth.  Cloy almost slammed on the breaks again.

            She looked back at her mother and asked "WHAT? His name wouldn't be Schwarz would it?" 

            "Oh no, his name was Fritz. He was such a gentlemen too." Her mother commented.  "The place I was at sort of gave me a run around as you can see.  And he stuck up for me while I was there.  I don't know if he got out too but I really hope he did.  He was so handsome and gentle."  

            Cloy looked back at her mother and saw one thing that she hadn't before.  A twinkle in her eye.  She had met this nice, handsome, guy, in her description, and she had a crush on him. "Mom, I swear to you, once you tell me where it was that they were holding you, and who it was, I will do all in my power to see to it that, that German that saved your life makes it out safely." Cloy said, before she even knew she was saying it. 

            Her mother looked up, smiled, and said "you're a dream, you know that."  

            "Hey, Uncle taught me about Military Discipline.  So it comes natural."  Cloy said, looking back to the road. 

            "And who is this young man with you Honey?"  Her mother asked. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry.  Mom this is Kyoji Kasshu.  Kyoji this is my mother."  Cloy said, in a quick introduction.  

            "Pleasure to meat you" Kyoji said quickly. 

            Cloy's mother took one look at him and then smiled at her daughter. "Did you meat him in the Gundam Fights?" she asked.

            "Well, you could say that."  Cloy said, pulling into her flat parking lot. 

            Cloy got out, putting her hand on the roof of her car, and that is when her mother spotted the Engagement ring.  "Uh, Cloy honey, can I speak with you up stairs for a moment."  Her mother asked, and then pulled her along before she could protest. 

            "What is it mother?"  Cloy asked, once inside the door. 

            "Did that young man propose to you?" her mom asked, with a happy gleam in her eye. 

            "Uh, how did you know?"  Cloy ask, scratching her head. 

            Her mom grabbed her hand with her ring on it, and said "This"

            "Oh yeah, this is the ring he gave me."  Cloy said looking at the ring. "He is such a dear."  

            Before Cloy could react, her mom grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I can't believe that my baby is getting married.  It only seems like yesterday I was changing your dippers." 

            "Uh mom… If you want me to see that wedding day, I suggest you let go."  Cloy said in a strained voice. 

            "Oh sorry honey."  She said, letting Cloy go. 

            "Ok, well.  We need information about where it was that you were if you want me to see to Fritz's safety."  Cloy said, setting down with her mom.  

"What do you say we go see what the two women are doing up there kiddo?"  Kyoji asked as he put his hand on Josh's head. 

Josh nodded and said "I don't think we will understand what they are doing Kyoji.  I really don't think we will." 

"Don't be silly.  They are probably thinking of some way to get that Fritz guy out of that place that you mom was at." Kyoji said. 

            "Yeah right." Was all that Josh said and followed Kyoji up to Cloy's flat. 

Kyoji had closed up Cloy's car, locked it, and came up with her little brother to see Cloy and her mother setting, drinking tea, and talking about men.

"So, did he have a tan?" Cloy asked. 

"Oh yeah, he was so fine." Her mom replied.  

"Oh I can't wait to see him.  What about his smile, tell me about his smile?"  Cloy said taking a sip of her tea. 

"Oh, he had such a nice smile.  His upper teeth would show only when he would really smile.  But when he just plain smiled he would have such a charming smile."  Her mom replied. 

"Oh I am getting the permanent Goosebumps.  Ok, his eyes, what about his eyes."  Cloy asked. 

"They were silver, I could have got lost in them for ever.  You see, he and I shared a cell." Clarissa, her mother, replied drinking some of her tea as well. 

"Silver eyes sound very cute.  Ok, did he have five o'clock shadow a little?" Cloy asked. 

"Uh-huh! He looked so handsome with it too.  The men around there shaved once a week.  So you know."  Clarissa laughed.  Cloy laughed with her and drunk more of her tea. 

            "I'll never understand women." Kyoji sighed, putting his hand on his head. 

            "Me either."  Josh chimed in doing the same as Kyoji. 

************************************************************************

Well, this is a curious reunion.  Who is the Fritz guy?  And what does he have to do with the sick plot to get Cloy and her mother's disappearance?  Find out next time.  Same CatDog time same CatDog channel.  LOL.  


	12. Chapter 12 A Rescue Attempt for Fritz

Disclaimer:  I won nothing, unless you count my TV, and my duel monster cards, and my… uh never mind, on to the story

************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Twelve: A Rescue Attempt for Fritz~

"Oh and his hair was a sandy type of Golden Blond.  And he wore it short, all the time.  But not short enough to keep some one from running their fingers though it." Clarissa said, continuing with the conversation about Fritz. 

            "Ok, tell me about how he treated you while you were gone."  Cloy said, setting down her cup of tea, and acting more serious then her mother would have liked. 

            "Well, one time they were sort of hitting me and Fritz came to my rescue.  He stopped them by taking a bad hit to his chest with a whip.  When they figured I had had enough then, they let Fritz carry me back to the cell we shared.  He laid me down in bed and started to clean up all the blood all over me as best as he could."  Clarissa explained.  "You see, the living conditions there were retched.  And he had to make due with what he had, both with my wounds and his."

            Cloy listened intently as her mother continued describing this strange hero that she made him out to be. 

            "There was a mirror in our room as well.  The place we were at use to be a flat building, so there were wall mirrors in some of the cells." Clarissa explained, drinking more of her tea. "And I remember wakening up, and watching him take his shirt off to check the wound on his chest from the whip." 

            "That must have hurt."  Cloy commented, loosening up after hearing what Fritz had done for her mother.  She picked her teacup up again and started drinking from it. 

            "Yeah, I felt a little woozy from the hits I sustained, but I got up and joined him.  I had said to him 'you know, that looks pretty bad, why don't I look at it.'" her mother said as a smile tugged at her lips. 

*** (Flash back)

            "You know, that looks pretty bad, why don't I look at it for you Fritz."  A battered up Clarissa asked, sort of holding on to Fritz for balance. 

            "No that's alright, I think I'll live.  Besides, you must be in bed.  They certainly didn't have mercy on you Clair."  Fritz said, easily picking her up again, and taking her back over to the single bed they shared. "You sleep on the bed tonight; I think I can survive on the floor." 

            "No, you sleep with me, it may be cramped, but it's better then catching a phenomenon on the floor." Clarissa protested.  Though, she could see that she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. 

            Fritz looked at her and studied her face for a moment, then smiled.  "If that is what you want, then I guess I could sleep with you.  Besides it is going to get cold tonight. Maybe we could keep each other warm."  

            Clarissa smiled and scooted over for Frits to get in, when he was in she looked at the red mark on his chest and asked "Why did you take that hit for me?"

            "Well, where I grew up, and where I come from, they taught us that it's not right to hit a woman.  Even if she hits you first."  Fritz said in a soft soothing tone, with a slight accent to it. 

            "Yeah, but these guys would rather shoot a man in the back rather then look at them, they aren't men, they are rats.  Every last one of them" Clarissa said, as she thought of it, it made a few tears sprout from her eyes. 

            "You get no argument from me there, but don't go and ware yourself out like this.  You need as much strength as you can get."  Fritz said, stroking her head and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

            "Fritz, please tell me that you are going to come with me if and when I escape."  Clarissa asked, as her eyes slowly closed. 

            "I don't know if I can promise that, but I will try."  He whispered in her ear as she finally nodded off to sleep.  He stroked her head as he fell to sleep himself

***

            "When I woke up, he was barely breathing, and had a gunshot wound to his shoulder.  He also had a type of sickness I couldn't identify at the time.  But the people at the place allowed me to care for him so that he wouldn't die."  Clarissa said as she stared into her tea.  At this time Kyoji was listening intently as well as Cloy. 

            "When it came time for me to escape I didn't want to leave him behind but he made me.  He shoved me out to freedom while he stayed behind to take the heat." she finished.  

Cloy could see that her mother was about to cry and said "you don't have to continue of you don't want to mom."

            She just nodded her head and drunk the rest of her tea down.  "I want to go back and save him.  If we don't soon, he will die."  

            "Don't worry mom, as soon as I see that you are all right, and healthy we both will go after him."  Cloy replied and refilled her mothers teacup.  

            "Thank you dear.  But I am fine, trust me.  I never felt better."  Clarissa assured her daughter. 

            "Okay mom. You and I will go out whenever you are ready, and you show me where you were."  Cloy said, then went to get a map.  She laid it out on the coffee table that they had their drinks on and Cloy asked "Ok, think you could show me where you were?" 

            Her mother looked at the map a moment, and then pointed out a condemned building, just at the outskirts of London. "That's the place.  We have to hurry. 

            "Alright mom." Cloy said, folding up the map and looked to Kyoji "Listen, I want you to stay with Joshua.  We might need your help when we get him to carry him in.  But I promise I will be fine." 

            Kyoji didn't like the idea of letting his fiancée go like this, and risk her neck for some guy she hardly knew, but she seemed determined and so he had no choice but to let her go. "Alright hon.  But you know that you are going to worry me every second you are gone." 

            Cloy smiled and said "yeah, I know, that's why we'll hurry back."  She gave him on final farewell kiss, and then out the door she went with her mother.  

            Kyoji walked over to the window and watched Cloy leave with her mother. He sighed and said "well Josh, I guess we got the place to ourselves."  He collapsed on the couch and started missing Cloy.

            "Ok mom.  I think I know where we are going, so which floor was Fritz on when you left him?" Cloy asked as she drove the some 15-20 miles to the run down building. 

            "I think it was on the second floor. Yes, I'm sure it was the second floor." She replied

            "Ok, I'll go in, and see if its clear, and then you follow me in if it's safe."  Cloy said, already forming a plan in her head. 

            "Ok honey, you know more about this then I do." Clarissa said as she watched the town go by. "It's up here on the right."  She pointed out.  

            Cloy almost missed the turnoff, but she got over in the center lane, to make the right turn, and went into a dark alleyway. "I'll be back." Cloy said, getting out and locking the doors. Clarissa nodded as she sat still.  Cloy looked all around and saw nothing.  She peeked into a window and saw a man strapped to a table, she saw that he had sandy golden blond hair, and pretty much the same fetchers that her mother described to her.  

            "Mom, come on, it's clear."  Cloy whispered as she waved to her mother.  "Is this the same Fritz?" she asked, pointing to the man strapped to the table. 

            "Yes, they must have moved him."  She replied.  "We have to save him."  Clarissa said, almost getting up when a man came in. 

            "Get down." Cloy said grabbing her mother and pulling her down.  The man that came in did something then left after.  There was no a tube sticking out of Fritz's arm. 

            "I'll go in and see if it's clear.  Then you follow."  Cloy said, then climbed though the window and took a good look around.  Then just as her mother was about to come in she said "It's clear."  

            "We have to get him back. He won't last much longer, with the blood he lost."  Clarissa said as she ran to Fritz's side.  She started trying to work at the straps, but Cloy stopped her. "Why did you stop me?" she asked.

            "Let me do this mom." She said, and then used her claws to cut all the straps.  Fritz slid off the table and into Clarissa's arms. She stroked his golden blond hair out of his face and then motioned for Cloy to help her carry him out to the car.  

            "When we get over to the window, let me have him and I'll take him the rest of the way."  Cloy said.  And once they got there, she sort of slung him over her shoulder, and then jumped out the window like a wolf, carrying a caucus back to its pack. She smoothly landed and took him over to the side of the car and waited for her mother. 

            Her mother got there faster then she thought, and opened the door to the back seat.  Cloy slid Fritz in laying him down and made sure he was comfortable.  When she was done she asked "ok, think you can cover him while I go to check to see if anyone detected us?" 

            "Of coarse I can." Clarissa said then got one of Cloy's space blankets out of the trunk and slid it over Fritz's cold body.  She touched his forehead once. "My god, he's burning up with fever." She whispered as she tucked her battered up lab coat, she had on, under his head for a pillow. 

            She got out after making sure that he was comfortable and closed the door to the back seat. She noticed Cloy coming back and she asked "Is he in?"  

            She nodded and asked "What about the coast, is it clear?" 

            "Yeah, we better get going before they notices his absents." Cloy said, then ran around to the drivers side and got in.  Her mother slid into her seat and sighed after relaxing her muscles.  They weren't out of the woods yet though.  Cloy turned the ignition but the engine wouldn't turn over. "Damn."  Cloy mumbled. 

            The sound of the engine trying to turn over alerted some men, they came around and were about to stop them when the engine finally turned over and Cloy hit the gas after shifting it into reverse.  They skidded out into traffic and did a complete 180 in the lane of oncoming traffic.  Cloy then went the way that they came and started off for her flat. 

            "Where did you learn to do that from? Your brother?"  Clarissa asked in a stern tone. 

            "Sort of, but I learned that little maneuver by using a core lander for so long."  Cloy said smiling and holding up V for victory.  

            Clarissa was about to scold her when they heard Fritz in the back stirring.  His eyes slowly fluttered open and he said "Wo sind das Bumsen ich? Und irgendein erhielt die Zahl dieses LKW, die mich schlug?"

"What did he say honey?" Clarissa asked Cloy, knowing she took German in high school. 

"He said 'Where the fuck am I? And did any one get the number of that truck that hit me?'" Cloy replied.

Clarissa looked back over the seat at Fritz and said "Don't worry Fritz, you'll be fine." 

Fritz looked up at her and asked "My god am I dead and in heaven? The angels here are so beautiful." 

"No you're alive, and safe." Clarissa said with a smile, and then turned back around in her seat. 

"I swear mom, I've never seen you as giddy as a school girl.  You should have met someone long ago." Cloy laughed. 

"Now, that wouldn't have been right, how would I have met Clair then?" they heard Fritz pipe up.  

Cloy laughed and said "Fair enough." 

"So where are we going?"  Fritz asked half way setting up.

"To my flat, you and my mom can stay there for a while.  Until we figure out what's going on and take care of it.  Until then my mothers flat will probably be under surveillance by the guys that had you."  Cloy replied. 

"Yes, but so could yours." Fritz said looking up at her, finally getting a full view of her face and thought _"Damn, she is just as beautiful as her mother.  How could I have survived without one of them?"_

"Yeah, your right, it could be.  But at least at my flat, we have fire power."  Cloy said, telling him the honest truth. 

************************************************************************

Well, Fritz looks to be safe and sound with Cloy's mom, Clarissa, but could it be possible that they may have a thing going for each other?  And what about all of Fritz's wound?  How will they be able to tend to them in a flat?  Find out next time, same website, same web page. lol see you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 A New Plague

Disclaimer:  I own nothing… at all. ;_;  now on to the story while I cry WHHHHHHHH!!!!

************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Thirteen: A New Plague?~

            "What do you mean, 'fire power'?" Fritz asked leaning up against the door of the car. 

            "What I mean is that I have a stock of food, supplies and fire arms just in case anything were to happen. So if necessary, we could hold up there for a few months" Cloy replied. 

            "Don't worry about her Fritz; it's just paranoia of a Gundam Fighter."  Clarissa said looking back to Fritz. 

            "Well, in any case, it seems like she is very prepared." Fritz agreed with Cloy.  Cloy just stuck her tong out at her mother and went back to driving. Fritz laughed when her mother repeated the gesture and kept staring strait ahead. 

            Cloy pulled into the alley next to her flat and got out.  She called up for Kyoji and he came down immediately.  "You called?" he asked, as he came down in front of her. 

            "Yeah, help me get Fritz out."  She said with a smile up to him.  The smile nearly melted him in his shoes, and managed to melt his heart into a puddle.  Kyoji opened the door, and held Fritz up as Cloy got one of his arms around her neck.  Kyoji put his other arm around his neck and they helped Fritz up to the flat that way. 

            Clarissa went ahead to open the door, and get a bed ready for Frits.  They carried him into the room that Joshua had slept in and laid him down on the bed.  "Mom, I think I can leave him to you from here on out right?"  Cloy asked. 

            "Sure, I'll give him the best care possible. Don't you worry. I've had plenty of practice with your father if you remember correctly."  She replied. 

            Cloy smiled and left, closing the door behind her.  Her mother remembered where she kept the medical supplies and got them out.  She set the med scanner on the end table right next to Fritz and said "Ok, I'm going to have to take your shirt off." 

            Fritz laughed and said "can't wait to do that can ya?"  Clarissa smiled and shook her head.  She just lifted up his shirt and pulled it off of him.  She noticed that he was soaked in sweat from the fever.

            She attempted to make him feel better, by pulling off his boots then pants.  By this time, the fever had started taking its effect on him and he was rolling in and out of consciousness.  Cloy brought in a pitcher of cool water and a bowl for her, along with a rag.  

            "Thank you honey." Clarissa said as she poured some of the water in the bowl and, after soaking the rag, bathed Fritz's face.  

            "Listen, I'm going to get some liquids for him and some soup, if and when he wakes up, all you'll have to do is heat them up in the microwave." Cloy said as she helped her mother change the sheets to a thinner sheet to keep Fritz cooled down but not so cold to keep him sick. 

            "Ok, make sure to get out plenty of liquids to keep him hydrated."  Clarissa said, busy with the task of cleaning the sweat off Fritz's body. "I just don't know what he could have." 

            "While I get the stuff ready, I'll look up his symptoms in my medical book, see if I can't find the answer in there mom." Cloy said, turning on the lamp next to the medical kit. 

            "Ok, thanks honey."  Clarissa said, after finishing getting him cooled down, he finally settled down in a halfway decent sleep. 

            Cloy left and Clarissa could hear her talking with Kyoji and instructing him to look something up in the medical journal while she cooked dinner for four of them, and something for Fritz.  

            In an effort to make Fritz more comfortable Clarissa got out some scissors, noticing that not only Fritz needed a hair cut, but also it soaked with sweat, she started cutting of some of his hair.  She got it short; they way he usually liked it, and Cloy brought in some food for her, and Fritz just in case he were to wake up.  

            "Boy, your going to have some explaining to do when he wakes up and sees his hair."  Cloy commented after checking Fritz's fever, it was still high, and she estimated it to be around 103 to 105. 

            "I know, and I'll be happy to explain, as long as he survives." She said in return, Cloy sighed at the fact that just when her mother finally met someone, after ten years of mourning her father, for them to be sick like this and come close to death. 

            Cloy walked back out into the hall and Kyoji gave her a questioning glance.  Cloy just shook her head and went to see to her little brothers dinner.  Her little brother looked up at her and Cloy thought for a moment that he would finally, maybe have a father figure to look up to.  She remembered how he hadn't even been born yet and her father died. 

            "You know, I just thought about it, where am I going to sleep?"  Josh asked. "Fritz, and probably mom have the bed I slept in, and you and Kyoji have your bed."

            "Don't worry shrimp, the couch can pull out into an extra bed if needed, but if it's just you using it, you can sleep on the couch like it is."  Cloy replied, giving her little brother the food she had made. 

            Cloy didn't feel like staying up any longer, so she went into her room to rest.  But she didn't lie down; she just sat on the bed looking at pictures of her deceased father. Kyoji came in to tuck her in but saw her setting up.  He got behind her and started rubbing her shoulders and asked, "Want to tell me what's bothering you?" 

            "Well, I was just thinking that maybe now with Fritz around my mom, maybe my little brother will have a father figure to look up to.  I mean, he didn't all his life, because my father died right before he was born."  Cloy replied, putting down the picture of her father and leaned back into Kyoji's warm embrace. 

            "I know, you miss him." Kyoji said, rocking her while stroking her head. 

            "It's not just that, it's that my little brother is growing up without a father figure to be around.  Like I did most of my life.  The only time I had one was when I was born to when I was 8.  And I really want Josh to have someone like Fritz to look up to."  Cloy said. "Even if I don't know him as well as my mom, the more I think about it, the more I think he is right for my mom.  Just from what she told me about him." 

            Kyoji did say much but he laid her down, and held her close to him. "Kyoji did you find out what it was that Fritz has?"  Cloy asked. 

            "Yeah it's Viral Pneumonia.  He's had a sudden rise in temperature, Chest pains; he's been coughing a lot, and has had a little difficulty breathing."  Kyoji replied. 

            "Ok, I'll be back honey, I have to make sure that if he is up right now he needs to get plenty of liquids and keeps a light diet."  Cloy said getting up.  Kyoji was a little ticked off, he wanted her in his arms to kiss and nuzzle.  _"But"_ he thought _"I can do that latter"_

            Cloy walked into Fritz's room and saw her mother asleep beside Fritz, and he was awake holding her close. She smiled and sat in the rocking chair next to him. "You look like crud." She commented, giving him the cup of special herbal tea she had made for him. 

            "Yeah well, I feel like crud."  He replied, "Has your mom been with me this whole time?" 

            Cloy nodded with a Matchmaker gleam in her eye.  She sighed, putting her head back, and was startled by a hacking cough from Kyoji.  She jumped up and ran to Kyoji, he too were showing the symptoms of a Viral Pneumonia.  She settled him down after getting his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks off, trying to get him comfortable.  

            "What's going on?"  Kyoji chocked out.

            "I think you have a Viral Pneumonia."  Cloy replied as she took the heavy blankets off and put a thin sheet around him.  She then went and got a pitcher of water and bowl with a rag and started bathing his forehead in the cool water after soaking the rag in the water. 

            "Cloy, how did I get this, I haven't even been around Fritz?"  Kyoji asked. 

            "I don't think you had to." Cloy said, fearing the worst, that the Prime Minister found a way to get to her, though her fiancée.

***

            "Sir, we have learned that Kyoji Kasshu has just been infected with the virus. We expect him to be in the middle of the worst of the sickness by tonight."  A man in a black a purple trench coat said.

            "Good, and if Cloy O'Conall wants him to be safe, just like Fritz, then she will become mine." Another laughed maniacally.

************************************************************************

Ok, looks like the sick plot is coming along so far.  But will Cloy and Clarissa be able to save the two men they love, and uncover the plot before it has a chance to thicken?  Find out next time. R+R+R+R+R+R+R PLEASE!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14 How to Massage A Man

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

******************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Fourteen: How to Massage A Man~

It had been approximately two hours since Kyoji came down with the viruses and he still wasn't doing very well. Cloy decided to stay up with him, just in case something were to happen and he would need her. 

She took out some aspirin and gave it to him with a few sips of water. She looked down at his body and saw him clenching the thin sheets in his fists, but the sheets were now soaked with his sweat. 

She slowly picked up one of his fists and rubbed it gently with her soft, silky smooth hands, as he would call them. His fists slowly, but surely, opened, releasing the wet sheet. She pulled it off and got a clean, fresh sheet from the linen closet to her left. 

She continued with wiping the sweat from his face.  Once she was done, she rinsed the cloth in the bowl of water, and Kyoji opened his eyes to look up at her. He had terrible dark circles under his eyes. She lightly caressed his cheek and placed her palm on his forehead. "Your fever is going down a little. Maybe if this keeps up, your temperature will be down to normal by midnight." Cloy said.  She folded the washcloth and gently put it on his forehead. 

Kyoji took her hand gently in his and asked, "Am I going to die?" 

"Not if I can help it Honey." Cloy replied, putting his hand in hers and then stroking it with the other. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she went back to wiping off the sweat building on his face. 

"Just a little." Kyoji replied, closing his eyes to rest them. He felt Cloy let go of his hand and looked up to see her leaving. "Where are you going?" Kyoji weakly asked. 

"I'm going to get you something to eat. You said you were hungry." Cloy replied. She sat back down in the chair next to the bed and stroked his head and said, "Don't worry, I won't be gone long. Now what would you like to eat?"

"It doesn't matter." Kyoji said, relaxing his muscles for her.

Cloy smiled and went to get him some of the soup that she had made for Fritz earlier. She came back, after warming it up, and asked "Ok, I'm back.  Do you think you can sit up so that you can eat?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, opening his eyes, and forcing himself to try and sit up. He had a hard time lifting himself up. Cloy saw this and grabbed him sitting him up. "Thanks," he said and took the bowl, setting it on his lap with a cloth under it and started eating it. 

Cloy slid her hands over his shoulders and his muscles felt like steel cable. "I'll tell you what, how about a little later you take a hot bath, and I'll work those knots out of your muscles." 

Kyoji smiled and said in a low, rich voice. The same voice that Cloy loved "That would be nice, are you sure you want to do it?" 

She nodded and said "it's a good thing you don't act like Domon; if I offered to do it for him, then all I would get was a grunt." Cloy laughed at that and sat back. 

Kyoji laughed as well, but then stopped to cough a couple times and said, "That's the truth. I still don't understand how Rain puts up with it." 

"I'll go run some warm water for your bath and come back when it's ready Kyoji." Cloy said, getting up and going towards the bathroom. There, she decided that it would be better for him to get in the Jacuzzi instead of the regular bathtub. She started the water running and put in some mineral salts in the water. She dipped her hand into the tub to feel the temperature of the water and decided it was warm enough. She got up, turned the lights down to a nice romantic dim light for him, stood and went to get Kyoji. 

"Is it ready?" He asked, putting the empty soup bowl aside on the night stand.  He rubbed his face with his hands. 

"Yeah, can you walk, or do you want to lean on me?" she asked,

"Think I can lean on you?" he asked

She nodded and put her arm beneath his and around his torso to gently support him. She helped him walk to the bathroom and let him lean on the sink as he went to pull his boxers off. Cloy went to look away, but her eyes were caught on his still form. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his perfect physic, or from his strong pecks, or from his nice butt. She started thinking of other things as he made his way over to the Jacuzzi to keep her mind from wondering to far. 

He leaned on the wall as he lifted each foot up into the water then eased himself down into the water, until his chest was covered. She looked over and saw that he was down in the tub then and felt a sigh of relief overtake her. She watched his arms stretch out across the rim of the tub and his head lay back. A slight sigh escaped his lips and she couldn't help but keep her eyes on his perfect body. 

"I'm in heaven." He mumbled. When he spoke, it brought Cloy back to reality.  She went over to the edge of the tub and sat behind him. 

"Doesn't get much better then this, does it?" Cloy asked, lifting his head up a little so that she could start the massage. 

"Nope." He replied as he moved his head so she could have better access to his muscles. She had just started working his muscles when she found the first knot. She kneaded that spot until the tissue felt soft and tender beneath her hands. 

"Ahhh." A sigh escaped Kyoji lips again, and she smiled as she felt for the next knot. While she continued with the massage she began thinking about how Kyoji could have come down with a viral pneumonia. But just as Kyoji sighed once again, after she worked out another knot, she decided to worry about it after she was done rubbing him down. 

Kyoji's head came back, laid on her arms and he looked up at her and said "I feel kind of bad because you're doing this. I don't know what I could do for you." 

"Oh don't worry Kyoji honey. Now just relax as I get the rest of your knots out." Cloy replied, reaching her arms around to his chest. He smiled and kissed her; she smiled as well and kissed him back as his arms came around to hers and he secured her there. 

"What are you two doing?" They heard a voice ask behind them. Cloy looked up and saw her mother standing over them. 

"Oh uh, hehe just working out some of Kyoji's knots you know." Cloy replied as she replaced her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing. 

"That's not what I saw." Clarissa said as she came in a little farther.

"Well, I want you to know that I am of age that I can make my own decisions mother." Cloy said, taking a firm stand, not caring what her mother saw her doing with Kyoji. 

Her mother laughed and said "Don't worry honey, I understand about this. You go a head a finish Kyoji's massage."  Her mother then left to see to Fritz. 

"Wow, my mom never understood like that. I wonder if they hit her too hard when she was gone." Cloy wondered out loud. But she shrugged and went back to taking care of Kyoji. She found the last knot in his back and worked that one out. "Yep, gramps's treatment always works." She thought to herself as she rubbed her sore hands. 

She glanced over towards him and saw his heavy, even breathing. _"Is he asleep?" Cloy asked herself. She came back behind him and said "Kyoji are you awake?" _

She got no answer 

"Kyoji? You awake?" She asked a little louder.

Still nothing.

She smiled at the fact that he was finally getting some kind of peaceful rest. She thought about letting him soak in the water for a while, so he could rest, then come back every so often to check on him. But another thought crossed her mind. _"What if I were to… massage his **whole **body?"_ she asked herself. 

She sat back behind him and started rubbing his shoulder muscles again, ignoring the pain in her hands, and the knot building in her back from leaning over him. Her hands moved from his shoulders, to his neck, down his chest and rubbed his pecks. She felt how strong and hard his muscles were and went on to rubbing right below his pecks. Her hands slowly moved down to his upper stomach, then down to his abs. She was taken aback by the solidness of his abs; as her hand moved over his abs, her fingers rubbed in the valley created by each muscle. 

Her hands moved a little lower when she heard a noise come from deep in Kyoji's throat. It was a moan, a deep, pleasurable moan. His hands came up and trapped her hands where they were. His head came up and he gave her a look like 'you naughty girl.' She tried to pull her hands free but Kyoji's grip was too strong. "Enough ditching me doing other things." He finally said. "Take off your clothes and join me in here so I can rub out your knots. It's only fair." 

"No, I'll be fine honey, thanks." Cloy replied nervously. Kyoji wouldn't take no for an answer. He released her hands.  As she went to stand, Kyoji reached up and grabbed her shirt by its tail and pulled it over her head. Embarrassed, she hurried and covered her chest with her arms. . Scampering back a little, she hit the door closed with her body. 

"Don't make me get up." He said, in an innocent tone. She knew if he were to get up she wouldn't be able to resist him. Slowly but surely, she gave in.   As Kyoji ogled her, she took off her pants, and panties and then slid into the water with Kyoji.

Kyoji pulled her to him and she felt her breasts right against his chest. "Just don't get carried away, that's all I ask Kyoji." 

"Don't worry. Like I said, I just want to repay you for what you have done for me."  Kyoji reached around and lightly stroked her back.  "And I can tell that you have a lot of knots in your muscles as well," Kyoji said.  "Turn around and lean on the edge of the tub, so I can do this properly."  He then started massaging her back, and neck.  She felt him work out her first knot and she almost melted right in his hands. 

She relaxed. "Feel better?" he asked as started nuzzling and kissing her neck.

"Ohhhh yes," Cloy purred as she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the nuzzling. She opened her eyes and looked at his neck and noticed something she didn't before. Her hands must have just run over it and didn't notice. She stopped Kyoji for a moment, turned around, picked the thing off his neck.  She looked at it and recognized it to be a viral enhancer. Its purpose was to infect the victim with a sickness, and then keep it going for however long the person who planted it wanted

She remembered how the senator had touched Kyoji's shoulder right before he left that day. She was very angry and her muscles tensed up again.  She didn't hear Kyoji when he asked, "What is that?" 

She was staring at the small piece of technology when Kyoji shook her shoulders.  He started working her muscles again after she moved back to the position she'd been in previously. She felt the tension leave again, and the urge to break something subsided. "Calm down Cloy. Now tell me what that thing is." Kyoji said,.

"Ok, it's a viral enhancer. It is meant so that the victim will have what ever illness they have for as long as the person who controls this wants." Cloy replied. "Another words, someone wanted you to be sick to try and get at me." 

"Yeah but who would want to do that?" Kyoji asked, rubbing her shoulders, and then moving around to her chest and down to her stomach. 

"Senator Knight…" Cloy muttered.

************************************************************************

Ok, this is the 14th chapter.  Turns out that someone intentionally made Kyoji sick like that but cloy's grandpa's cure seemed to do the trick.  And could it be that the senator really did do that?  Find out latter. Latter.


	15. Chapter 15 Love Finally Comes Along

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Fifteen: Love Finally Comes Along~

            It was not even a few minuets latter that Kyoji carried Cloy into their bedroom and they literary spilled down onto the bed together.  Kyoji gently lay on top of her, nuzzling and kissing her neck viciously.  Cloy let out a moan of pleasure as she took what he had.  

            Kyoji pulled at the covers on the bed and pulled them over him and her as he moved over beside her and pulled her so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face and realized that he was breathing as raggedly as she was. 

            She placed her hands on his chest, pushing away a little and said "Kyoji maybe we sh..." was as far as she got when he kissed her to stop her.

            "Please, don't stop me."  He pleaded, while catching his breath.  His hands traced along her figure and down her butt.  "You don't know how long I've wanted this."  

            Her eyes locked with his for a moment, but then she closed them as they went into another kiss.  His hands squeezed her butt as he brought her closer to him. She pulled her lips away for a moment, but he didn't want to stop, so his kisses continued down her neck to her breasts.  "Kyoji, I'm warning you now.  If I disappoint you then don't say I didn't tell you." 

            "Oh you won't disappoint me."  He said in a matter-of-fact tone, and went on with his kisses.  She loved ever last one of them and relaxed to the heat that they shared being in one bed and so close. 

            "How can you be so sure?" she asked looking down at him.

            He looked up and then came eye level with her and said "I just am.  And I'm sure you won't be disappointed either."  She sighed looking away; he knew that she must not feel comfortable because of all those perverts that she was forced to hang around.  He lifted her chin up to him and said "I'm different from all those boys.  In fact you never need a boy, you needed a man.  Another words, me."  

            She smiled finally and said "and you never need a girl."  

            "No, I needed a woman, you."  He finished 

            She smiled as she took her turn and kissed him viciously.  He laid there and took it. Wanting no more then to be with her and make her happy.  He then took over, filled with passion and desire, and started teasing her; making her want him more and more.  For once in her life she really wanted a man and wanted to be filled by him. 

            They stopped to catch their breaths and looked in each others eyes. When Kyoji saw into Cloy's eyes, he saw that she was telling him to take her, before she changed her mind.  He laughed a little at that in his mind and teased her a little more, torturing her.  Her eyes pleaded with his and he stopped teasing her, leaving her hanging to worsen it.  Then slowly slid into her.  

            She sighed, surprised at how good it felt, and closed her eyes as he slowly moved back and forth. "Well? Disappointed yet?"  He asked as he slowly moved in and out of her. 

            "No."  She was even surprised by the answer.  "You?"  She asked

            "Absolutely not."  He replied as they climaxed and she felt him fill her, for once in her life she couldn't imagine a time where she was happier, or felt better.  He slowly slid out of her and then put one arm on ether side of her, trapping her, and asked "well, was I disappointing?  Cause I know you certainly weren't." 

            "Surprisingly, no."  She replied.

            "What's so surprising about it?" he asked as he came closer, as if doing half of a push-up.  

            "Is that uncomfortable?" she asked as she saw how he came closer, avoiding the question.

            "No, but this doesn't answer my question, what so surprising about it?" he asked, seeing that she was avoiding the question.

            "Well, it's just that all the boys claiming to be men and a few men that always treated me like dirt leads me to believe that women were just there to please men and it wouldn't do anything for the women."  Cloy replied. 

            "You have been mistreated haven't you?"  Kyoji said with soft eyes as he put his hand on the back of her head and cradled her in his arms. 

            "Well, it's not hard when you grew up around a bunch of perverts, and the only one you could look up to was your older brother, since your father is dead and your mother is at work." She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

            "I promise that not all men are like that.  Only the one that don't have day jobs."  Kyoji said as his arms moved around her to hold her securely.  

She kind of snickered at that and asked "how is it that you always make me feel better?" 

            "Because you love me and I love you."  He said.  She smiled and felt better then ever before. "But seriously, the only ones that do that are the ones who have mental problems and the only way they know how to get on with life is to try to molest girls." He said stroking her head.

            "No argument here."  She said as she relaxed even more when Kyoji stroked her back and rubbed her shoulders. "But I do feel better now, thanks hon."  

            Kyoji smiled and said "good."  

            "I better go see how Fritz is doing."  Cloy said, finally realizing something about Prime Minister Knight and a possible connection to a third party. 

            "But we were just getting started honey."  Kyoji whined.

            "I know.  But I need to go see if that same kind if viral enhancer is on him that was on you."  She said. "My mom doesn't know about it.  Besides we need to get dressed anyway."  She said as she got clothes on from her closet. 

            Kyoji watched as she left the room and cursed "Damn, and I was so close to relaxing her. I'll have to get her in a little while."

            Cloy walked out but she didn't get very far.  She felt arms encircle her, and grab her in a tackle hold only a football player would know.  "Kyoji? What are you doing?"  She asked in surprise.

            He lifted her up in the air as if she didn't weigh anything at all.  She screeched slightly as he lifted her and started carrying her back to the bedroom.  "Oh you're not going anywhere.  We are going to see to it that you are relaxed and that's that."  Kyoji said, spilling her down onto the bed, and getting on top making sure she couldn't get away.

            "But Kyoji I…" he all of a sudden kissed her stopping her in mid sentence.  "Kyoji, it's getting a little late. Don't you think?"  She asked as she pushed him down just a little with the palms of her hands against his chest.  

            "So, late hasn't stopped us with anything else before has it?"  Kyoji asked.

            "Yeah, but I'm tired and I'm being serious, stop!"  She said, in a matter of fact tone.

            Kyoji smiled and said "alright honey, we'll sleep tonight.  But promise I get you in the morning?"  He asked.

            "If I've had a full nights rest."  She said with her eyes closed. "Or if you just take over period I doubt I'm going to have any thing to say about it, don't you?"  

            He smiled and kissed her once more before settling down next to her, grabbing the covers and pulling them up over her and him, kissed her one last time good night, snaked his arm over her waist, and closed his eyes to sleep a long nice nights sleep.

            Before Cloy could fall to sleep, she felt that Kyoji didn't have anything on, at all.  Not even boxers.  She sighed thinking _"men," and fell to sleep her self while smiling softly to her self thinking _"Yes, men, there's no one like them_._"__

************************************************************************ 

Ok, I redid the whole chapter.  Now there is going to be probably 17 or 18 chapters. Because of what I have planed for the next chapter.  We'll just have to see huh?  I hope you like this.  R+R and tell me how you like it.


	16. Chapter 16 The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Sixteen: The Next Morning~

            Cloy O'Conall finally woke in the morning to the sight of Kyoji's handsome, sleeping fetchers right in front of her.  She smiled as she moved a little closer, allowing his arms to drape more around her. 

            Feeling the movement of his future wife, Kyoji awoke to see her snuggle closer to him and put his arms around her tighter.  He smiled as he put his chin on the top of her head and relaxed again.  He had remembered the promise that she made him the night before and decided that it'd be better to let her do what she wanted and worry about making love again some other time.  Some other time that isn't as hectic as it was now. 

            Realizing that Kyoji was now awake she tilted her head up to look him in the face.  What she got in return was a handsome smile.  She, in return, smiled as well and kissed him lightly, showing just how sleepy she still was.  She remembered how 'kinky' she could be when she was sleepy so she decided to keep her mouth shut and her hands to herself this morning.  

            Kyoji sat confused at why she was keeping to herself so much after the love they shared the night before. He recalled the images as they flashed in his mind.  How wonderfully delicious she looked below him, and how forbidden she looked as well.  The thought of forbidden ness kicked up thoughts of her handcuffed to the bed in some extremely tight leather.  Kyoji smiled a kinky sort of smile and loved the thoughts that the image of her like that stirred up. 

            He could just see himself stalking up her body like a panther getting ready to strike its victim.  Then tasting her, and licking her here and there.  He imagined himself kissing each breast as he revealed them to the warm bedroom air, and then licking and sucking them hard.  He could then imagine teasing her until she went crazy, and started begging him to stop, to relieve her.  Then just to be a bad boy, he would linger just a little, and then stop without touching her or doing anything else.              

"Kyoji, are you alright?"  He heard a voice cut though the haze of desire, and lust that wrapped around him like a tight warm blanket.  "Kyoji?" he heard it again, but this time he reacted, he opened his eyes to see Cloy's worried expression.  

            "Sorry love.  Just reminiscing about some things."  Kyoji replied, trying to sound realistic in his explanation of why he didn't respond sooner.  The truth was that he was reminiscing, just about other things.

            "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"  She asked while feeling his head. "You feel a little hot to me."

            "I'm fine, really."  Kyoji said as he took her hand away from his forehead and held it in his.  "To tell you the truth, I was just thinking about…. Things.  You know." 

            "Things?"  She asked.

            "Yeah, things.  Like you and me."  Kyoji replied.

            "Oh, things."  She laughed a little. "Like what kind of things?

            "Oh, some good, some bad.  Some kinky."  He said smiling and letting his arms drift tighter around her.

            "Like what kinds of kinky things?"  She asked, curious to see if he was at all as kinky as she could be. 

            "Things like you handcuffed to the bed, in tight leather."  He replied as he started kissing her slowly.

            _"Yes" she concluded __"He can be as kinky as __me._"_ She smiled as her fingers drew small circles on his chest.  Her fingers ran down to his navel where a small trail of hair went down below the sheets.  She traced that very same trail just the night before while they were having their little romp in bed.  She remembered a conversation with an old friend of hers and she remembered that she called that trail of hair the 'happy trail.' _

            Cloy laughed at the sudden irony in the situation.  In high school, she was voted the least likely to get a man right out of high school.  And her friend use to preach that she needed to get a man in her life. She always said no, she didn't need one.  But here she was, in bed with the most handsome, kind, caring, and wonderful man ever.  In her eyes at least. 

            "What about you honey?"  Kyoji asked, just a curious as she was "What kinds of things do you think about?"  

            "Oh I don't know." She said teasing him a little.  He loved every bit of it and wished for more. "Maybe things like you pole dancing as you strip for me, then you tied to the pole."  She smiled at the sudden stir of emotions when she thought of that.  

            She could see herself watching him strip and pole dance at the same time in front of her, for only her.  She could see the clothes that were on his body lying askew all over the floor.  

What she could see herself doing next was nothing but forbidden.  She could see him dancing for her, then watched as she got up and came over to him.  Seducing him to move so that his back was to the pole, and move nice and slow so she could touch, taste, and love every last bit of him, making sure not to overlook even one inch of his luscious masculine flavor. And make sure not to ignore his delicious length that stood hard against the rest of his body.

            Next she would rub up against him as they moved up and down together with the pole between them.  And then, once his guard was down, she would get her handcuffs out and wrap them around his wrists, efficiently shackling him to the pole.  And while he was vulnerable, and powerless to stop her, she would take him as hers.  

            Kyoji could see the haze of lust she was in and smiled at the fact she just as much wanted to be kinky as he did.  Cloy looked up to him and kissed him hard enough to make him jump out if his boxers, that is if he had any on.  She slowly got on top of him and said "This is a preview of some of the kinky fantasies I have about you."  Then shackled his wrists to the bed with her hands.  He was much too weak from the lustful dreams and all to resist. 

            The next thing he knew he was pushing in and out of her, trying to reach the climax that he so longed for before he went crazy, crazy with lust.  She truly was incredible, because he realized that she was able to make him go crazy and made him climax at the same time.   

            After that hard, pleasurable romp they had Cloy lay next to him, just as spend as he was. And said "I had better go see how Fritz is doing."  And then kissed his cheek getting up.  He smiled and let her go this time.  

He had gotten what he wanted for the moment.   Only for the moment.  He chuckled to himself as he lay there and thought "Yes, only for the moment."  And closed his eyes again to rest and regain what control he lost in that wonderful love making they made.

 "Oh Fritz."  Clarissa said softly as she got the cloth to cool Fritz's forehead. "You have to get better for me." 

            Fritz lay there tossing and turning trying to find comfort but never did.  Clarissa tried her best to comfort him but to no avail. 

            "How is he mom?"  She heard a soft voice ask.  She looked up and saw Cloy. 

            "Not good honey.   I don't know what's keeping him sick."  Clarissa replied.  

            "Well, let me take a look at him.  I think I know what's keeping him sick."  Cloy said as she came beside her mother.  Right off the bat, she spotted something on Fritz's chest.  She picked it up and said "I found something like this on Kyoji and it was keeping him sick." 

            "My god, who would do this?"  Clarissa asked. 

            "I have reason to believe its Senator Knight.  Or should I say Prime Minister Knight."  Cloy replied looking out the window.

            "What, how?  He was such a nice man."  Clarissa said looking down at Fritz, and saw that the color was coming back to his face now that the thing was gone.

            "Mom, there are things that you don't know that went on when I was working for him."  Cloy said closing her eyes, confident that it was time to tell her.  Even at that, she shouldn't have waited so long to tell her but it couldn't be helped.

            "What are you talking about dear?" she asked looking up at Cloy.

            "Well, many times he was sexually harassing me.  Always putting his hands where they didn't belong.  Offering to get rid of his wife in order for me to be with him.  I dare not say more about him for my own sanities sake."  Cloy started. "It was only till right before Trunks asked you to switch my internship over to the lab did anyone catch what was going on, and that was Trunks." 

            "Oh dear.  Why didn't I see it?  All the times he would set by you and watch your every move to see where you were going.  I think I even saw him watching you undress one night in your apartment."  Clarissa said covering her face with her hands.

            "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Cloy asked.

            "I don't know, I thought maybe he was the right one for you at the time."  She replied.

            "MOM! HE WAS 20 YEARS OLDER THEN ME!"  Cloy yelled.  This ultimately woke up Fritz. 

            "What is going on? What's with all the ruckus?"  Fritz asked in a weak tone as he opened his eyes and looked over at the two women. "Oh god, did I die and go to heaven?"  He asked.

            Clarissa laughed and said "No hon. your still alive and in bed, don't worry your fine."  And Cloy saw it.  Her mother was in love, she smiled to her self at the fact that she finally found someone, and Joshua would have something of a father figure to look up to.  She watched as her mother put her hand on the side of his face and him bring his hand up and put it over hers and smile.  

            She decided that her mother could 'take care' of Fritz from here on out, so she quietly left.  Clarissa felt his head and said "your fever is going down greatly.  You should be better in the morning."  

            "Thank you."  Fritz said as he watched her pick up all the medical supplies and put them away.

            "For what?" she asked.

            "For coming after me; for taking care of me; for not leaving my side."  He replied.  He saw her blush and said "no one has cared for me so greatly since I left home."

            She smiled and said "English hospitality, it's what I'm known for at least."  

            Fritz really wanted to ask her so that he could get it off his chest, but he didn't feel that it was the right time.  He just laid there as she took care of him.

************************************************************************

Ok, this is the 16th chapter, only one more to go till I finish this one.  Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, I really appreciate them.  I've also decided that I'm going to start work on a story called Blood Lust and The Slayer.  It's pretty much a Dracula story.  Look for it on FictionPress.net under the user DarkLoveGoddess54CryptKeeper.  R+R and tell me how you like this one.  Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17 The End, Or Is It

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

************************************************************************

~A New Life~

~Chapter Seventeen: The End, or Is It?~

            "Why do you think Knight did this?" Kyoji asked as he watched Cloy walk down to her guns cabinet and get out a 9mm Glock and check it for ammunition.  

            "Well, my theory is that he still wants me after three years.  Ether that or he's being bribed by a third party.  That he is doing something for them so they can do something for him."  She replied "It may be about the election, it may be to boost his popularity with the country, I don't know yet." 

            "Don't tell me your going to 'talk' to him are you?" Kyoji asked, standing in front of her.

            She just looked at him and turned to go to the door.  "This is my fight.  I'm the reason he almost killed you, so I'm going to take care of the problem."  

            "No your not. For all you know he has a trap waiting for you." Kyoji said standing in front of the door.

            "That's what I'm hoping." She said, "Now move. I don't want you hurt in all this."  

            "No, I'm not letting you go."  Kyoji said taking a firm stand in front of the door.

            "Fine, I didn't want to do this but…" she said then used the gun to knock him out.  She dragged him over to the couch, laid him down and put a cool washrag where she hit him and left.  "I hope he can forgive me but this is my fight, not his."

As Cloy walked down the street she put her gun away under her coat she had on and focused her mind on one thing and one thing only.  To find Prime Minister Knight and find out what was going on.  And take care of him once and for all. 

            She was just about to turn into an alley way when she heard "Cloy! Cloy please wait up, I have important news for you." 

            She thought it was Kyoji and said "Kyoji, go back…" was all she got out when she turned to see Prime Minister Knight running to her.  _"And I didn't have to look very hard"_ she thought to herself.

            He caught up with her and said "Cloy, I have something important to tell you."  He caught his breath and was about to tell her when he fell over to the ground.  He was still alive, but barely.  She turned him over to see a blue and gold dagger sticking out of his back.  She quickly pulled it out and called an ambulance.  

            _"What could possibly be so important for him to have to tell me?  And get attacked cause it?"  Cloy asked herself as she watched the doctors do what they could to save the life of Prime Minister Knight.  She was about to turn and leave when she ran into Kyoji's chest.  She slowly looked up to the 6'4' man that stood in front of her and smiled a childish smile._

            "You know THAT COULD HAVE BEEN YOU!"  Kyoji yelled as he pointed to Knight.  

            "Like I said before, it was my fight not yours."  Cloy offered back.

            "When your mother woke me up I was worried sick about you.  Then I get this call saying that you were at the hospital.  It made me go out of my mind thinking you were here because you got hurt."  Kyoji scolded. "WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A STUPID STUNT?"  He asked

            "Because, it wasn't Knight that has been after me."  She softly replied, with her eyes closed, and turned back to the window she could see Knight though. 

            "What? What are you talking about?" Kyoji asked.

            "Prime Minister Knight won the election and everything because of another person.  That same person is the one that wants me.  Knight was just a pawn in this surprisingly."  Cloy explained. 

            "How do you know all this?"  Kyoji asked in softer, more reasonable tone.

            "Because, the former Senator is to stupid to think of something so complex like this.  Trust me I knew him for a few years."  Cloy replied. 

            Kyoji nodded, and then held her tighter when a doctor came out and said "The Prime Minister would like to see you, he's been saying something about another person wanting you."  

            Cloy nodded and went into the room he was in.  Kyoji followed close behind and kept his arms around her.  When the former senator saw her he immediately became awake.  He slowly got out "Cloy; there is something evil after you.  I had to obey him because of a stupid deal we made.  Other wise I would have warned you sooner."  

            "Why? I mean I thought you wanted me all to yourself."  Cloy asked.

            "Yes that's true.  But I tried to tell you because I still… love… you."  Were his last words as his eyes slowly closed, and the heart monitor gave one solemn continues beep.

            Cloy pulled Kyoji's arms around her tighter as she felt a shiver go down her spine. She shed one tear for him, for she understood him.  And also felt bad that he died trying to betray someone that he made a deal with.

            "Who do you think did all this?"  Kyoji asked.

            "I don't know.  But who ever it was, wants me badly.  But I don't know why." Cloy said as she leaned her head back up against him.  

            "C'mon, let's get you home."  Kyoji said as he moved with her to the door.  She didn't know why but she felt something die with the Prime Minister, other then all the pain and anguish she felt all those years ago.  She felt a common understanding die with him.  

            She slowly shook it off and put it as he died to get information to her; that's all.  Nothing more, nothing less. 

            They got to the apartment that Kyoji and Cloy would be living in for a while, and saw her mother, Clarissa, and Fritz up and about. Cloy smiled as she sat on the couch and Kyoji joined her.

            Fritz stood and said "I have something to say."  Cloy saw a gleam in his eye, the same gleam as when Kyoji asked her to marry him, and smiled.  Fritz walked over to Clarissa, sat by her, and said "I know that we haven't exactly known each other very long, but I still feel a connection to you." 

            Clarissa looked over at her daughter and gave her a curious look.  Cloy just shrugged and whistled innocently. "I don't have a ring right now Clair but…" was as far as he got when Cloy whistled over to him and put a ring in his hand.  Fritz took it generously and then looked back to Clarissa and asked "will you marry me?"  

            Clarissa looked absolutely shocked, looked over to Cloy and asked "you set this up didn't you." 

            Cloy nodded and said "hey, what can I say.  I'm a softy at heart."  She laughed with Kyoji and Clarissa looked back to Fritz, who was now down on one knee.  She put one hand on ether side of his face and said "of course I will," and kissed him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

            Cloy whipped a fake tear away and said "it was so beautiful."  

Kyoji just shoves her a little and said "let's give them some privacy."  Both Cloy and he went into their bedroom to give them some time alone.

            As Fritz and Clarissa come out of the kiss they look in each other's eyes and smile. "I love you Clarissa."  Fritz said as he took her in his arms and sat down on the couch placing her on top of him.

            "I love you too Fritz, and please call me Clair."  She said.

            Fritz smiled and said "your wish is my command."  They kissed again and were stuck like that for hours. 

***

            "Honey? What do you think or who do you think is the person that Knight made a deal with?"  Kyoji asked as he stroked Cloy's head.

            "I don't know Kyoji, I really don't know.  But something tells me that we will be seeing him soon."  Cloy replied.  She felt a sudden shiver down her spin, but ignored it. She just cuddled up to Kyoji and fell to sleep in his arms as he sung a soft Japanese song to her, one that his mother use to sing to him. 

***

            "YOU FOOLS!"  A man yelled that was dripped all in gold armbands and gauntlets and all kinds of other things. "EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IS NOTHING BUT A FOOL!"  He yelled.

            "But sir, we did all we could, and we also killed the former senator before he told her." a servant said to the man that then sat down on a large arm chair.  No one could see his face for it was covered by a hood of a purple trench coat he had on.

            "SHE WAS TO BE MY BRIDE AND HELP ME BECOME POWERFUL AGAIN!" he yelled. "But no matter.  She will be married to this Japanese boy.  Then, I am sure they will try to have a baby." 

            "What's that going to do for you sir, you only have a few years on this earth, and then you would have used up all your reserved power. And slowly fade away."  Another servant said.  Only you could see what he looked like.  He was nothing but a skeleton covered in metal.

            "Cause then, once she is pregnant, I can put my soul into the baby, and be reborn.  I don't need a metal body to live, like before, I can have a flesh and blood body."  The figure laughed manically.  

************************************************************************

Ok, this is the very last chapter I'm going to do on this story.  I know bad cliffy.  But I plan to do yet another sequel to this and continue this whole thing.  But it will be a different story.  Plz PLz PLZ! Read and Review this.  I would really appreciate it. Thankx See you next time. 


End file.
